Naruko Namikaze: The Tale of a Young Girl
by narutoobsessedgurl
Summary: After the Kyuubi attack, one young Naruko is taken in by her godmother, Tsunade. Once, she is eight years old, she is ready to start the academy and start her journey to becoming Hokage, and hopefully, she'll make some friends along the way. Who knows just what'll happen to Naruko? Eventual FEMNaru/Sasu pairing also Neji/Christi (Chrisitina is an OC sorry people who don't like 'em)
1. The First day

It was not a normal day for one Naruko Namikaze, for today she would be entering the ninja academy. Naruko was eight years old, however, she had no friends, since her godmother that she treated as her mother, was a very overprotective woman. She stood at 4 feet tall with bright blue eyes, and 2 long yellow pigtails cascading down just pass her shoulders. She wore an orange tank top, with a denim jacket with sleeves down to her elbows. She wore sky blue shorts and had bandages that wrapped around her ankles and went up to her knees. She had a cheerful attitude and constantly had a smile on her face.

Tsunade had accepted the role of Naruko's guardian after her dear friend, Kushina, had died giving birth to Naruko. Kushina's husband, Minato, head of the Namikaze clan and Fourth hokage had died sealing the kyuubi into Naruko. Tsunade decided to shelter Naruko, for she knew of the hateful glares Naruko would receive from the villagers. So Tsunade had simply kept Naruko in the comfort of her own home and taught her medical ninjutsus, academy jutsus, as well as crippling strength and ninjutsu her father and mother had learned and created. Tsunade knew however, that she couldn't shelter Naruko forever, and would need to let her go to the academy and interact with kids her own age.

Tsunade looked down at her goddaughter and smiled. She loved the girl so much, and she had been overjoyed when Naruko had taken to calling her kaa-san, even after she had told Naruko the truth of her family. They were on the way to the academy, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. When any of the villagers stole an evil glance at Naruko, she would simply give them a glare that would send any man scurrying back to his mother.

"Kaa-san! Look! There it is!" Naruko called happily and pointed towards the academy. The young girl was very excited for her first day at the academy.

"Yes, Naruko," Tsunade replied, "I see you're very excited for your first day at the academy."

"Of course I am! I finally get to start my path towards becoming the Hokage!" Naruko said.

'She's just like Kushina was at her age' Tsunade thought. "Well Naruko, I don't understand why you're so excited, after all, you've already learned everything they will tech you that is useful in the ninja world." Tsunade stated.

"Kaa-san, I am just excited to be making friends, never mind about learning jutsu and learning how to throw a kunai or shuriken." Naruko said excitedly. "We're here!"

Naruko bolted to the room she had learned would be her classroom after saying goodbye to her Kaa-san. When she entered, she doubted anything could ruin her day. That was until she heard an ear-piercing.

"SASUKE-KUN!" from two young and very annoying girls, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Naruko immediately disliked them, finding them much to loud, and since this was Naruko, that was saying something. Naruko turned her head and found a young girl with blue hair and purple pale eyes that had no pupil. She stood at a height of 4 feet like Naruko. The girl wore a bulky beige jacket and blue shinobi pants along with the standard blue sandals. She walked over to the girl, hoping that she was a sane girl rather than an annoying fan girl.

"Hello," Naruko said as the girl looked up, "my name is Naruko Namikaze, who are you?"

"Hinata Hyuga," the girl stated "it's nice to meet you."

Naruko found that she was very shy. She was cool with that, after all, it was better than those annoying fan girls. They continued on with their conversation and quickly became good friends. The teacher that Naruko was informed went by the name of Iruka, came into the classroom and quieted everyone down.

"Hello class, my name is Iruka Umino, I am to be your teacher for the next 4 years in the academy. I hope that you will all respect me and progress well in your journey to becoming a ninja. Now, I want to go around the room and have everyone state name and their goals." Iruka said.

Most were answers were average, usually becoming a ninja of high ranking such as Jounin or ANBU and having a family. A few strayed from the answers such as Naruko who shared her dream of becoming Hokage. The one Naruko found to be extremely disturbing was the answer of one Sasuke Uchiha.

" Sasuke Uchiha," He started as many of the girls squealed at being in the same class as the famous Uchiha, "My dream is to have my revenge on a certain someone..."

Naruko immediately disliked his goal. She was one for who disliked revenge, for fulfilling one's revenge simply created another revenge. She frowned but quickly wiped it away when Iruka asked if anyone knew any ninjutsu.

He expected no one to know any, but to his surprise, 3 hands raised into the air. These were the hands of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko Namikaze, and Shikamaru Nara.

"Alright then, the three of you, please come forward to the front of the classroom." Iruka said.

The three willingly complied and stepped to the front of the classroom. Shikamaru started and did shadow possession jutsu on Iruka and made him dance like an idiot in front of the whole classroom. Next was Sasuke, who asked to do it outside for his was not meant for indoors. The class went outside, excited to see what the Uchiha knew.

"Everybody," Sasuke said, "You might want to step back a bit."

The class did so, a little confused at the odd request when suddenly the Uchiha started forming hand signs.

"Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he breathed out an enormous ball of flames.

"Very good Sasuke!" Iruka praised. "Alright Naruko, your turn."

"Finally!" Naruko said in an exasperated tone as Hinata giggled. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

About 20 Narukos appeared, causing Iruka's jaw to fall down. Each of those shadow clones then proceeded to make a rasengan and they each ran towards a tree, leaving a hole in the middle of each thick tree trunk. That was when they swore they could hear Iruka's jaw hot the ground. Everyone was amazed.

'How could this girl already be this powerful?' They all thought.

Naruko popped her clones out of existence, and turned around to face her class with a smile on her face. That was when Naruko caught sight of Sasuke's face and she could swear she could tell he was thinking 'How is she more powerful than me? The famous Uchiha?' She simply smirked and walked back next to Hinata. Next to Hinata, Naruko bumped into a girl.

She was about 4 foot 2 with dark brown hair. She had the most captivating, shimmering gold eyes that looked like they could see anything. She was surprisingly, developing quite well, regardless of her age. She wore a black shirt that hung over her chest down to her belly button along with bright blue shorts that were made in the same material as sweats were. She had on simple black sandals to complete the outfit.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Naruko immediately apologized.

"Don't worry about it, my name is Christina Maini by the way." The girl said. "That was a very impressive show of jutsus you used back there. Ya know, I can do jutsus too." Christina said, with a smile.

"Really?" Naruko asked. "Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I don't know," Christina said, "first day nerves maybe? I could show the whole class now though. Hey! Iruka-sensei!" She yelled.

Iruka turned around and saw the young girl that had yelled. "Yes?" he asked.

"Well, I know some jutsus too but I was nervous to say I did at first. Can I show them to everybody?"

Christina said.

"Sure," Iruka said, "Just step forward and preform the jutsus."

"Okay." Christina said.

Christina stepped forward and yelled "Yakuri!" She then raised her hands to the air and it seemed as if the sunlight formed into a solid ball over her hands. She then threw the ball of sunlight at the trees and it went straight through 3 trees before it dissipated with a shimmer of light.

The class stood their dumbfounded. Another unbelievably strong girl was in their class. Sasuke was once again wondering how another girl had beaten him.

"I created that jutsu by myself!" Christina stated proudly. "It was hard and took about a year, but the results are amazing! I would show you another one, but I think we should probably continue on with our school day, right Iruka-sensei?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes." He stuttered, still dumbfounded. "Alright everyone, back inside."

The whole class scurried back inside. They started taking their seats. This time, the unfilled seat next to Naruko was filled with Christina so she could sit next to her newly acquired friend.

After a few hours of lessons, class broke for lunch time.

"Hey Naruko, Hinata, could I eat lunch with you guys?" Christina asked.

"Sure, come on, let's sit down underneath that oak tree!" Naruko said, pointing to said tree.

They sat down and Naruko asked Christina and Hinata why their eyes were so strangely colored, for it was not common to have pupil-less lavender eyes or shimmering gold ones.

"Well," Christina started, "I am from the newly established Maini clan. We all have shimmering gold eyes. With these eyes, we have an ability called Nikara, when we channel our chakra into our eyes, they spin around at a rapid rate and we are bale to see a person's body and observe where they have a broken bone. This helps because bones that have been broken once are easier to break again." Naruko nodded, knowing medical jutsus she knew much about the body. " Also, we can see cuts on people's bodies so that we can stress them into reopening the wounds and gaining an advantage. We are also able to get glimpses of the future, when these scenes wish to show themselves to us. My clan also has a power that can only be defied by a seal that only us Maini's can make with our blood, and is sealed onto a person's skin. This seal can never be taken off however, and is permanently put into a person's body, even though it will never show on the skin. This power is the power of singing. When we wish to do this, we channel chakra into a part of our throats, and when we sing, anyone within hearing range will be immobilized, it is truly, the ultimate defense. The person who is singing and people who possess the power are the only ones who are not affected by it, unless you have a seal."

Naruko and Hinata sat dumbstruck, amazed that such and ability could ever exist.

"Alright Hinata, what about you?" Naruko asked.

"Umm.." Hinata started. "Well, my clan's ability is called the Byakugan, we use it by channeling our chakra into our eyes as well. It makes the veins around our eyes pop out and make our eyes themselves indent in the middle where the pupil should be. We are able to see in an almost 360 degree range and we can see our Enemy's chakra network. This is effective because using our fighting style, Gentle fist, where we channel chakra out of our fingertips, we can hit the chakra network. Since the chakra network is so closely entwined with internal organs, we are able to attack the inside of the body, which creates more pain then external wounds."

"Wow!" Naruko stated. "You both have such amazing abilities! I wish I could do things like that!"

Just then the school bell rang, calling all of the kids back to class. Hinata, Christina, and Naruko all packed up and went back inside. Although Naruko couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched.

This was because she was, as well as the other two girls, being watched by Sasuke, he had overheard their conversation and found it incredibly annoying that these three girls were obviously stronger than him. He clenched his fist and back into the classroom to spend another pointless day not learning anything new that would help him be stronger than the others.

When the end of the day came, the three new best friends Christina, Naruko, and Hinata all parted ways. All walking home with their parents/parent and all couldn't wait to spend the next 4 years in the academy with their new found friends.


	2. The Genin Test and Team Assignments

_**~Four Years Later~**_

This was it. The day of the genin test. Naruko was nervous, even though Christina and Hinata assured her that they would all pass. The genin test wasn't that hard after all. Not to them at least, some kids would have some trouble. But for the top three student students in the class, the three girls would have no trouble. They moved on to a new topic for discussion, getting Naruko's worried mind off of the genin test.

Sasuke however was pissed. Somehow, no matter how hard he tried, those three girls were able to get ahead of him in class. They beat him everything, Math, History, Science, etc. They had even beaten him in Sparring. Sparring! That was where the Uchiha were supposed to dominate, yet the Namikaze, Maini, and Hyuga had all managed to beat him. He tried, tried like it was the only way he could live, to get to the top of the class, but he always managed to be stuck in fourth place in everything.

"Alright class," Iruka started, "it's time to start the genin test. I hope you all do your best, good luck."

They started with a written test. This mostly consisted of science, math and history questions. Then they moved onto the taijutsu, the three girls and the Uchiha dominated that area. Then came the individual jutsu test.

"Namikaze Naruko." The examiner called out.

"Alright! My turn! Wish me good luck guys!" Naruko called out.

Christina and Hinata just chuckled at their friend's usual antics.

"Good Luck!" They both yelled when Naruko was about to close the door to the exam room.

**Inside The Exam Room~**

"Alright Naruko, today's test is the clone jutsu." Iruka said calmly.

"Okay! That one's easy anyway." Naruko said. She then proceeded to create hand signs and called out "Clone Jutsu!" Thus creating 10 perfect clones.

"Very good Naruko, although you only needed to create 3 clones." Iruka said.

"Oh... well it was kind of hard for me to keep enough chakra in to only create 10 clones..." Naruko said hesitantly.

"Oh, well, anyways, congratulations, you've passed the genin test, please step forward and take one of these headbands." Iruka said.

"YATTA!" Naruko screamed while fist-pumping the air.

**Meanwhile, Outside The Exam Room~**

"Hn. Hope the dobe fails." Sasuke said with acid in his voice. Little did he know that he would regret saying that in about 1.3 seconds. For Christina sped over to him with the seemingly inhuman speed she had and punched him in the face, sending him clear across the room.

"Never talk about Naruko like that." Christina said, letting leash some killing intent.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino and Sakura screamed in such a high pitch tone that made most cover their ears.

"What the hell? How can you girls achieve that level of annoyance?" Christina said, earning a laugh from the rest of the class.

"How could you do that to Sasuke-kun? What makes you think that you're anywhere good enough to beat him up?" Sakura said, sounding smug.

"Well I just punched him across the room, so I'd say I am good enough to beat him up." Christina said with a smirk on her face.

"HEY!" Sasuke yelled. "That was just 'cause I wasn't prepared. I could so easily take you down."

"Really?" Christina started. "Because it seems like you're fully prepared when we spar and I always manage to kick your ass then. And those are strictly taijutsu, imagine what I could do to you using ninjutsus."

"Hey! Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "I bet I cou-"

"Hey guys! I passed!" Naruko exclaimed happily, walking in. Then she noticed the tension in the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, ya know, just Christina beating the crap out of Sasuke, the usual." Kiba said with a smile on his face.

"Christina? Trust me, you know I hate Sasuke just as much you do, but do you have to kick his ass everytime?" Naruko said.

"He said he wants you to fail. So I had to punch him in the face to get him back for it." Christina said with a shrug.

"Christina, I wish you hadn't because then I could have come out here and punched him in the face myself." Naruko said with a growing smile on her face.

"Everybody settle down, settle down." Iruka said. "Now, everyone who graduated, please report back to this room tomorrow so you can have your team assignments."

"OH! I hope we're all on the same team!" Christina said as they exited the building all heading to Naruko's house. They were having a sleepover to celebrate their passing their genin test.

"Me too! We probably won't though, I don't think there has ever been a team exclusively made of girls." Naruko said with a frown.

"Well, there is a first time for everything right?" Hinata said with a smile hoping to cheer her friends up.

"I guess that's true Hinata. I never thought of it that way." Naruko said. "Come on! My kaa-san said she would make ramen for us for our graduation!"

'Naruko seriously needs a therapist to get her off this whole ramen addiction thing' Christina thought while shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

'Has there ever been a special occasion that Naruko has not demanded ramen be served at?' Hinata thought.

They went to Naruko's house and had a delicious lunch of ramen. They went up to Naruko's room and talked for hours and hours about all sorts of different things and then settled in for sleep around 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Hey, Naruko, Hinata." Christina whispered shifting onto her side.

"Yeah?" Naruko replied shifting to face Christina and Hinata.

"What?" Hinata asked still laying on her back since she was in the middle.

"Well, I just realized. We never talked about boys." Christina said, gaining a devilish smile.

"Okay then, if you insist, we'll talk about boys, but you'll have to tell us who you like first." Naruko said.

"Okay... I like Neji-kun." Christina said who's smile went away and was replaced by a blush.

"You like my cousin?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I think he's really cute." Christina said while her blush got even redder. "How about you Hinata?"

"Well... umm... I like Kiba-kun." Hinata said, a blush now creeping up onto her face.

"Oooooohhhh..." Naruko and Christina both chorused.

"Well... What about Naruko!" Hinata said, trying to get the attention off of her.

"Well... umm... you better not tell anyone or I swear I'll kill you guys!" Naruko said.

"Oooooohhhh... It must be someone good!" Christina said. Hinata giggled.

"Okay... Well... I like..." Naruko said hesitantly, then sighed in defeat. "Sasuke."

Christina nearly spit out the sip of water she had just taken. "Sasuke? You like that bastard? You always talk about how much better you are then him though." She said.

"Well... I don't know! Let's just get some sleep, okay? 'Night." Naruko said.

"'Night" Hinata and Christina both said.

With that the three young girls drifted off into sleep. They woke up the next morning, and got dressed, all of them still half asleep due to the fact that they stayed up so late. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Tsunade was making breakfast for them.

"Morning girls." She said.

"Morning." The three said while letting their heads fall onto the table.

"I told the three of you not to stay up so late." Tsunade said. 'Somehow I expected this though' she thought.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time." Hinata said.

"Come on, let's go or we're gonna be late." Naruko said.

The three girls walked to the academy and went into the classroom where they were told to go to get their team assignments. They were fully awake now, yet still feeling like they could lay down on the floor and sleep for the next few hours.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Iruka called. "Now for the team assignments. Team 1 will be..."

Iruka listed teams and as more and more were named came the stronger possibility of the girls being on the same team.

"Team Eight... Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga." Iruka said.

"Sorry Hinata, I guess were aren't all going to be on the same team." Christina said.

"Yeah, but at least you'll be on the same team as Kiba." Naruko whispered.

Hinata then promptly elbowed her in the stomach and whispered back. "Shut up!"

Christina and Naruko giggled but then turned back to the front of the classroom where Iruka continued.

"Oh," he said, "It seems I accidentally skipped over Team Seven . Anyways Team Seven will be Naruko Namikaze, Christina Maini, an-"

"YES!" The two girls chorused and gave each other high-fives.

"As I was saying," Iruka continued, slightly annoyed, "Team Seven will be Naruko Namikaze, Christina Maini, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"WWHHHHHAAAAATTT?" The two girls screamed.


	3. Meeting Sensei

''No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This absolutely SO unfair!" Naruko vented her frustrations as her, Christina, and Hinata headed off to Ichiraku Ramen. Somehow, the girl had convinced them to eat ramen for lunch a second day in a row.

"Naruko, we'll just have to deal with him, okay? Besides it shouldn't be too hard for you." Christina said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shhhh! Someone might hear you!" Naruko hissed as she clamped her hand over Christina's mouth.

She let go shortly after though.

"Haha, okay, but whatever, I hate the Uchiha, you of all people should know that, but we'll just have to deal." Christina said.

"Yeah, I guess, but still... Hey, Hinata, how do you feel about your team members?" Naruko asked, remembering that Hinata had a team too.

"Well... I like that I'll be on he same team as Kiba-kun, but Shino, well... he never talks, so I don't really know if I'll like him or not." Hinata answered.

"Hmmm... true, I bet Shino will be fine though, at least he won't talk about how he's better than you or just reply with a 'Hn'. That's not even a real word! It has no meaning whatsoever!" Naruko complained.

"That's true, that Uchiha bastard is gonna get on my nerves. But we're here so let's eat some ramen quickly so we won't be late to meet our new sensei." Christina said.

The three girls ate their ramen and ran back to the academy, since they hadn't left much time to get there. Once there they had a few minutes to spare and spent some leisure time catching their breath and having a small conversation. Iruka then calmly walked in and stood in front of the class.

"Alright," Iruka started, calling the attention of the class towards him, "now you'll all be meeting your sens-"

"DYNMIC ENTRY!" was heard throughout the classroom as a man in a green jumpsuit and orange legwarmers jumped into the classroom. He was about 6 feet tall with a bowl cut and extremely bushy eyebrows. He seemed strong but incredibly stupid looking.

"Yosh! My name is Might Gai. But you will call me Gai-sensei, and I am the sensei to the beloved Team Seven!" Gai yelled out.

Sasuke, Christina, and Naruko all face-faulted at that moment. 'WHY?' was all they could think.

"The three of you please meet me on the roof in 5 minutes!" Gai said as he shunshined out of the room.

The rest of the senseis filed in. THEY all seemed normal and Team Seven was wondering why fate had dealt them such a bad hand. Christina and Naruko shunshined up to the roof since they didn't feel like walking after the run they had before. This left the bitter Sasuke to walk alone up to the roof, being mad that he couldn't shunshin like the rest of his team.

Saying Gai was a bit surprised that two of his students knew how to shunshin already was an understatement. He was amazed but he kept it off his face. A few minutes later, Sasuke reached the roof and the genin sat down on a bench.

"Alright I want everyone to go around and state their name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals." Gai said. Then he pointed to Christina and said "You first."

"Alright." Christina said. "The name's Christina Maini. I like hanging with Naruko and Hinata, training, and singing. I dislike the Uchiha bastard." She said the last part while gesturing with her head towards Sasuke. " My hobby is creating new jutsus and my goal is to become part of the ANBU and if Naruko achieves her dream, assistant to the Hokage." She said as she smiled.

"Alright, you next." Gai pointed to Naruko.

"Naruko Namikaze. I like hanging out with Christina and Hinata, pranking, ramen, and having kaa-san teach me new jutsu. I dislike it when Uchiha makes sexist remarks about the female race and when kaa-san denies me my ramen. My hobbies are making new jutsu and beating the crap out of Sasuke with Christina. One day, I **WILL **become the Hokage." Naruko said.

"Okay," Gai continued, sort of upset that both of the females on his team hated the other team member. "Now you." He said pointing to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I like almost nothing. I hate almost everything. I have no hobbies. My goal is to one day kill a certain someone." Sasuke said.

"Uh.. alrighty then." Gai's sweat dropped at his goal. "My name is Might Gai. I like training and having battles with my eternal rival Kakashi. I dislike it when Kakashi refuses to have a battle with me. I have a lot of hobbies. My goal is to teach all of you to be the best ninja in the village and world."

"That goal might be hard to achieve, after all, we do have Sasuke on this team." Christina said with a smirk.

"HEY! Shut up! I am a mighty Uchiha! No one can defeat the power of the Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then why have Christina, Hinata, and I done it so many times then?" Naruko countered with a smirk.

"Alright! Such youthful rivalries are coming out of these fights! This will create very strong students! THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled.

Everyone's sweat dropped at that. They then continued on for the day under Gai's ridiculous training methods. It's a good thing for Naruko and Christina that they already wore weights, otherwise they would have looked as bad as Sasuke did. They all walked to their own homes and when Naruko arrived home she collapsed onto the couch.

"How was your day Naruko honey?" Tsunade said as she sat next to Naruko.

"Awful kaa-san! My sensei is Might Gai!" Naruko complained.

"HE'S your sensei?" Tsunade asked. Naruko replied with a nod of her head expecting some sympathy. Yet instead, Tsunade burst out laughing. That was just great, Naruko's sensei was Gai! Tsunade was laughing so hard tears started form in her eyes.

"Oh, I feel sorry for you honey. That's gotta be awful." Tsunade said in between laughs.

"Yeah, it is kaa-san. Well, I gotta go to sleep. 'Night!" Naruko said as she trudged upstairs.

"Goodnight honey!" Tsunade yelled to her daughter.

Naruko laid down and quickly fell asleep due to the exhaustion from the tiresome day she had before. That night she had a great dream. It was about her mom and dad. Her **real** mom and dad.

"Naruko." they whispered. Naruko opened her eyes and found herself in a beautiful meadow, rather than in her nice warm bed. Naruko sat up, it was the middle of the day, she recognized her parents standing in front of her.

"Hi kaa-san, tou-chan. It's been awhile. Is this just an unreal dream, or are you doing that thing where your souls can come down and visit me in my unconscious?" Naruko asked.

"It's the latter." Her father told her.

"Naruko, we're so proud of you. You became a genin today and you have made such great friends. I know the bonds you have made will be great ones." Her mother said.

"Although, that's not what we came here to talk to you about. We came to talk to you about that boy you like that you're on a team with, Sasuke." Her father said.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruko asked.

"We just don't... want anything to happen to you. We don't want him to hurt you." Her father said.

"Dad, don't worry, Tsunade taught me how to take care of myself." Naruko said.

"Not in that way honey." Her mother said. "In an emotional way. We don't want him to break your heart or treat you inappropriately."

"Kaa-san, that's the last thing you have to worry about. If I he did either of those things, Tsunade would kill him. No, wait, let me fix that, Tsunade AND Christina would kill him if he did either of those things, and Hinata would help fix my broken heart while the others were killing him." Naruko stated matter of factly.

"Well, at least I know that my baby will be taken care of." Her mother said as she gave the girl a hug.

"Naruko, I am afraid that our souls are being called back." Her father said. "Remember, we have and always will love you Naruko." Then they disappeared.

Naruko woke up that morning with a smile on her face, and then she remembered that she had Gai's training again. She groaned.


	4. The Bell Test

"Yosh! Now that all of my youthful students are here, we will take your genin test!" Gai exclaimed.

"What? We already took the genin test." Naruko said.

"That was more of a pretest, only 9 of all the students in your class will become genin. All of the other will just have to go back to the academy." Gai explained. "The test you will be taking is called the bell test. As you can see I have these bells here. You must all use your flames of youth to take these from me!"

"But Gai-sensei! There are only two bells!" Christina said.

"Exactly, one of you will automatically fail this way." Gai said.

The three students looked at each other. They all wanted, no, needed to get one of those bells. None of them could stand going back to the academy.

"Start!" Gai yelled.

The three students all hid in the forest. 'It seems they know to mask themselves at least. Naruko and Christina covered their chakra signatures, so they could not be found as easily. Then they met up to make a plan.

"Christina! There are TWO bells, that means we can each get a bell together and stay on the team! After all, we are nearly Jounin level from the jutsus that are parents taught us!" Naruko whispered, so as not to be overheard and tracked by Gai.

"Naruko, I don't think that's the point of this assignment. We were all taught that teamwork is valued above everything else, even the mission success. To get a scroll at the cost of a whole squad's lives would be pointless when a new squad with different abilities could be sent out and retrieve the scroll with no causalities. The bells are meant to split us up intentionally, not just because they have to limit the numbers of graduates. So I think the key to this test is to see if we actually learned what we were supposed to from the academy. Do ya get what I'm saying?" Christina finished. Naruko nodded her head, remembering the lesson.

"You're right, let's go find Sasuke and see if we can get him to help us. That way we can all pass." Naruko whispered.

"Okay, let's go, lucky for us he didn't hide his chakra signature." Christina said.

The two girls set off to find their teammate. They quickly found him hiding up in a tree about 500 yards away. They landed on the branch he was on with the stealth they were taught to use by their parents.

"Sasuke." Christina whispered, not realizing he didn't know they were there and accidentally surprising him and making him fall off the branch.

"HEY! What was that for?" Sasuke said.

"Sorry! We just wanted to team up with you so we could defeat Gai-sensei." Christina said.

"Didn't you guys see? He only has TWO bells, meaning we can't all pass. SO why would you try to help me other than to bring me down!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, whether you like it or not, we are a team now, and we all need to learn to just get along and work together. Maybe, if we all try, we can be friends one day." Naruko said.

"Sasuke, let me explain. Ya see, I don't think that was the point of the assignment..." Christina continued to explain what she had said to Naruko earlier.

"Okay. I get where you're coming from. I think you're right. And what you said earlier was true, we do need to start acting like a team if we want to ever get any high ranking missions." Sasuke said.

"Wow Sasuke, I think that's the most I have ever heard you say at one time." Naruko teased in a playful way, earning a laugh from Christina.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Sasuke said with a rare, true smile.

"Alright, so we need to make a plan. Now I say that we.." Christina started to plan. The three of them made a diabolical plan that they were sure was foolproof. They went off together to find their sensei.

"Gai-sensei." Sasuke started. "Where did you get that awesome jumpsuit?"

Sasuke could swear he saw Gai's eyes turn into flames.

"YOSH! A youthful student that sees the power of the jumpsuit! Here! I have an extra in my bag, let me get it for you!" Gai said.

Gai was too preoccupied with finding the spare jumpsuit he had to notice the cleverly hidden girls sneaking up behind him. They quickly grabbed the bells and ran over to Sasuke. Gai then noticed his other two students running towards Sasuke. He was confused at first but then he heard what Christina said to Sasuke.

"Nice diversion Sasuke. It looks like it played out better then we had planned." Christina said.

"Hn. Didn't think the guy actually carried extra jumpsuits around with him, that just made it easier for the two of you to get the bells." Sasuke said.

"Wait a second? You guys worked as a team? Even when their was only two bells? You guys even hated he each other this morning from what I saw!" Gai said.

"Yeah well, we decided the only chance we had of taking the bells from you was if we worked as a team." Naruko explained.

"YOSH! My youthful students exceeded my expectations and figured out the true meaning of the test. Congratulations! You all PASS!" Gai said.

"Alright!" Christina said.

"Cool." Sasuke said.

"YATTA!" Naruko yelled.

"Hey Gai-sensei, why don't we all go out for lunch together?" Christina suggested, hoping to completely forge the bonds that would keep them working as a team.

"A great idea! Alright my students! Let's go out for a youthful meal." Gai said.

They were all getting used to his talking, so they just had a smile on their faces as they all went out to eat. None of them failed to notice how Sasuke was starting to soften up to the group. As they walked to the restaurant, the girls went slightly forward without realizing it. Gai and Sasuke then fell back a bit, wanting to give the girls a little privacy, especially because they didn't exactly want to hear about nails or clothes. As they were a little farther behind, Gai slapped Sasuke on the back and said.

"So, you like my jumpsuit eh? It will look great on such a youthful kid like you!" Gai said.

Sasuke's sweat dropped at that "Uhh... yeah.. about that..." He started to say.

The girls heard this and decided to save him. "Hey Sasuke," Christina said as her sensei and Sasuke looked towards her, "can you come over here? Naruko and I need help with something."

Sasuke ran up, eager to get out of the position he was in. "Yeah, I guess so." Sasuke said, trying to keep his cool while trying to look natural so Gai wouldn't notice how he wanted to get away from that jumpsuit as fast as possible. He walked up to the girls. "Thank You!" He whispered in a shaky voice.

The girls just giggled. They pretended to have Sasuke help them with something and walked into the restaurant. They all sat down in a booth and were about to order when they heard-

"SASUKE-KUN!" They all turned towards the door and saw Sakura and Ino standing there with their teams. They both ran towards Sasuke and latched onto him like leeches. Sasuke looked at his teammates and what he now considered friends and mouthed 'Help me'. The girls just looked at each other and grinned, they had a great plan in mind.

"Sakura, Ino, get OFF of Sasuke-kun!" Christina said. Sasuke looked surprised at the -kun she added to his name.

"Hmph! Sasuke-kun is gonna marry ME! Too late for you!" Sakura said.

"NO way Forehead! Sasuke-kun in mine!" Ino countered.

"Didn't you guys know? Sasuke-kun belongs to US now that he's on OUR team." Naruko said.

"Sakura, Ino, get back to over here to your teams and stop bothering Team Seven." Kurenai told them.

"Huuuuhhh... fine Kurenai-sensei." They both said as they let go of Sasuke and walked back to their teams.

"So? You guys like like me now huh?" Sasuke smirked as he said.

"Nah, we just had to play it off like that so they would leave you alone, cause honestly, I wouldn't like it either if people started attaching themselves to me like that." Christina said as she shuttered at the thought.

"Why would you choose to get them away like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, we know how girls minds work, now they'll focus on us instead of you, because they'll want to fight us to show YOU that they're the better woman for you." Naruko explained.

"Well, it's a good thing you girls can fight then." Sasuke said.

"Thanks, you're a pretty good fighter too, I don't see why you don't just tell them to leave you alone." Christina said.

"I have, they just don't listen. It gets pretty annoying, so I learned just to put up with it and push them away from me if necessary." Sasuke said.

"That stinks." Naruko said.

Team Seven continued on with their lunch and when they finished, they went back to some pretty heavy duty training. Once the training was over, they all parted ways and headed for home. All of the teammates were pretty happy that they would no longer have to be annoyed by any of the others presence. Naruko got home, ate dinner with her kaa-san and then went upstairs to her room to get some shut eye.

'I'm glad we're all on good terms now. I can't wait to do our first missions! We are gonna be the best ninja in the world! I wonder when Gai-sensei will let us take the Chuunin Exams. Well, if I want to be able to do much of anything tomorrow, I should get to sleep.'

With that last thought, Naruko drifted off into sleep, and had peaceful dreams of missions she and her team would go on.


	5. The C-rank

Team Seven had spent the past couple of weeks training and going on D-ranks. Today, they were in the office in the Hokage building where the missions were assigned.

"Alright, let's see... We have helping out on a farm, picking the weeds out of a garden, retrieving the Fire daiymo's wife's cat Tora, catch-" The Hokage was about to continue but was stopped when Naruko screamed out...

"We want a REAL mission old man!"

"Naruko, you are still genin, new genin at that, which means you will have to continue on with performing D-ranks." Iruka said..

"But Iruka-sensei, all we ever do is D-ranks. To become real ninja, we need to start doing C-ranks." Naruko complained.

"Naruko, listen you need to ju-" Iruka said.

"Why not give them a C-rank?" The Hokage interrupted. "After all, we can give them a not particularly dangerous one and they are the most capable new genin team to on a C-rank."

"YATTA! Thanks old man!" Naruko yelled.

"Naruko, it's not polite to call the Hokage old man." Iruka said.

"Well, whatever, he never complains about it, plus my kaa-san calls him old man too!" Naruko said.

"WHAT? What adult would call him old man?" Iruka asked, shocked that another person called him an old man. The only exception would be Konohamaru since it was his grandfather.

"Well, I guess she calls him old man-sensei." Naruko said. "Anyways, my kaa-san is Tsunade Senju, one of the Sannin." She sighed. "It's kinda sad that I have to group her with Jiraiya though..."

Iruka's mouth fell open. He never knew that Tsunade was the one who had adopted Naruko.

"Nevertheless, you will still be going on a C-rank." The Hokage started up again. "You will be escorting a bridge builder name Tanzuna to the land of Waves. Come in please!" The Hokage yelled for him.

The man was about 6 feet tall, sporting a hat and wearing common villager clothes. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He looked confused when he saw the group.

"These are the people escorting me? They're just brats with a disturbing looking sensei. How are they going to protect me from anything?" Tanzuna said.

"Hey! We're not brats!" Christina and Naruko said. Sasuke stood there with a small frown on his face.

"Don't worry! My youthful students and I will protect you with our lives! THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai said.

His three students just sighed at his comment, while Tanzuna just looked at him weird.

"This guy doesn't just look weird, but ha acts weird too." Tanzuna said.

"Hey! It's not nice to offend the people that will be protecting you! Sure, Gai-sensei is a bit different, but that doesn't mean you have the right to offend him when you don't know him at all!" Christina said in frustration.

"It's fine Christina, Team Seven, we will meet at the gate in 1 hour. Please prepare for a 2 week mission." Gai said.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" The three chorused as they all shunshined out of the building back to their respective homes.

Tanzuna looked surprised that three kids had just disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Why is it that most of my ninja never seem to use the door?" The Hokage complained then sighed.

"Alright Tanzuna! Prepare for the mission, I will accompany you to the gates of the village!" Gai said.

An hour later, the three students waited at the gate for their sensei and their client.

"He was a bit of a jerk don't you think? I mean, I know Gai-sensei appears weird but he has a good heart and he's a great teacher." Christina said.

"Yeah, after all, he was pretty prejudiced against sensei just because he has a bowl cut, bushy brows, and wears a jumpsuit and legwarmers." Naruko said.

"Well you guys didn't really like me when you met me." Sasuke said. "After all, you both didn't like me for 4 years without knowing what I was really like."

"Well, to be fair, you didn't exactly show your true colors to us. You're a pretty cool guy, but you didn't show us how you really were for 4 years." Naruko said.

"That's because I don't like to show people the real me." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Christina asked. "You're a fine guy, even if you don't really like to talk."

"Never mind." Sasuke said, not wanting to share that it was because after the whole thing with the Uchiha clan he was afraid to trust anyone again.

"Alright, I won't push, I won't make you reveal something you don't want to." Christina said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"Well kids! You guys ready to go?" Gai said as he walked up with Tanzuna.

"Yep!" Naruko said. "After all, would we be waiting here if we weren't?"

"Hmmm... I guess I never thought of that. Alright, let's go." Gai said.

All of the kids had packed their stuff in scrolls, not wanting to be burdened by heavy packs in case of a fight. Guy however had a pack on, as well as Tanzuna.

"Gai-sensei," Christina started, "Why are you wearing a pack? Couldn't you just seal all of your stuff into a scroll like you taught the three of us?"

"Well, of course! I did, all of my stuff is in these scrolls right here!" He said as he pointed to some scrolls. "The pack contains 10 ten pound weights! This way I can train even when I am on missions!"

"Okaaaayyy then..." Christina said.

The students and Gai all saw the puddle up ahead. 'A puddle?' They all thought. 'But it hasn't rained in weeks.' That was when the kids looked at their sensei. He nodded to continue as if nothing happened. They kept walking and the Demon Brothers then emerged from the puddle. The three students pulled out their kunai and got into defensive positions. Gai ran in front of Tanzuna, he was quite eager to see how his students did against these ninja.

The three rushed at the brothers, Sasuke and Christina parted to the side while Naruko aimed for the middle. The demon brothers sent their wire out towards the kids. All three students dodged and continued towards the men.

Christina and Sasuke jumped up to attack from above. They slashed at the brothers who then turned into logs. Sasuke and Christina turned their heads slightly as they fell, feeling like everything was going in slow motion. Their eyes widened as they saw the kunai headed towards their throats and were bout to die with the Demon Brothers only a few inches away, both of them wearing smirks. Then they saw Christina smirk. They were confused by this, when suddenly Christina started singing.

"There's only two types of people in the world. The one's that entertain and the one's that ob-serve. Well baby, Imma put-on-a-show kinda girl. Don't like the backseat, gotta be first." She started singing. Everyone was frozen still. She had a beautiful voice. It sounded like it was the voice of an angel. Of course, it wasn't from the fact that she had a beautiful voice that they were frozen. It was because of her clan's ability, the Nikara. Feeling the danger of the situation, she used her clan's ability. She quickly killed the two men, still singing the song, since when she started singing a song with her ability, she couldn't stop until she had sung the whole song.

Christina turned and saw the shock on Sasuke, Gai, and Tanzuna's faces. Naruko however just stood there smiling while shaking her head knowingly.

"H-H-H-How did y-y-you do t-t-that?" Sasuke asked.

"With my clan's ability of course. The Nikara. It allows us to stop everyone from moving except those from the clan and people wearing a seal. Pretty handy, huh?" Christina said with a smile.

"Wow... I guess you brats aren't so bad." Tanzuna said.

"Yeah, we're pretty good. There's more my clan can do, but we'll save that for later." Christina said.

"Tanzuna, why were there Chuunin after you?" Gai asked.

Tanzuna sighed and said, "Well... a man named Gato is after me. He doesn't want the bridge in the land of Waves to be completed. Please! Help me! I couldn't afford above a C-rank, and I need to get back to my family and village."

"Well, it's up to my genin, I would continue, but it's them who's lives are truly at a risk." Gai said.

"I good to continue." Christina said.

"Me too." Naruko said.

"I'm fine with it." Sasuke said.

"Thank you! I appreciate what you're doing for me very much!" Tanzuna said.

"No problem! No let's keep going!" Naruko said before starting to walk down the road.

"Hey! Naruko!" Christina yelled.

"Yeah?" Naruko said before looking back at her friend..

"You're going the wrong way!" Christina said with a laugh.

"Pfff! I knew that! I just... uhhh... wanted to make sure YOU were paying attention!" Naruko said running back to her team.

"Yeah, sure you were." Christina said while winking at her friend.

The team then continued down the road.

**HAH! I bet a lot of you forgot about Christina's ability from Chapter 1! Well I didn't! **

**Anyways, I am sure you guys have noticed, but I am posting a new chapter everyday, and I will try to do this. Sorry if it doesn't happen one day. Anyways, It takes like 1 to 2 hours to write a chapter so if I have A BUNCH of homework, then I probably won't get around to it. Anyways, I'll try my hardest to write a new chapter and post it everyday. It can be hard since I am reading Frankenstein for school though... AWFUL book by the way. (No offense to those of you that like Frankenstein. I just don't like it.) **

**Well, anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! PEACE!**

** ~Narutoobsessedgurl**


	6. Zabuzza Momochi

They walked through the forest, everyone was paying attention to every detail to see if something was up.

"Over there!" Naruko yelled and threw a kunai at a tree. When they walked over however, it was a bunny.

"Oh! I'm so sorry bunny!" Naruko pretended to be distracted with the bunny but was thinking 'A bunny with a whit fur coast? It's spring, its coat is supposed to be brown.'

This detail did not go unnoticed by her teammates either. Now they were extra careful at observing their surroundings. They heard the swish of a sword being thrown through the air. Gai ducked since the sword was aimed at him. They all looked over to where the sword embedded itself in a tree and standing on top of it was Zabuzza Momochi. Zabuzza also goes by the name of 'The Demon of the Mist' and was a missing nin.

"The Demon of the Mist." Gai said.

"Oh," Zabuzza said, "I hadn't realized I had become quite so famous since I left Mist. I'm sorry, but if you all step back and let me kill the bridge builder, I would let you all go with only a couple of scratches."

"As if!" Naruko said.

"Hmmmm... A noisy little brat. Guess if you guys don't back down I'll just have to kill you all." Zabuzza said.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Gai yelled as he shot towards Zabuzza.

"Mist jutsu!" Zabuzza yelled. A mist surrounded them and no one could see other than Zabuzza.

Gai ran over towards to water so he would be able to see. "Sasuke! Christina! Naruko! Defensive position 4 around Tanzuna! Do Not allow him to be killed!" He yelled.

The three of them got into the position and surrounded Tanzuna.

"Well, well, well, it seems I'll have to kill you first. Otherwise you'll protect that bridge builder and I might have some trouble. Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuzza said as a huge water dragon erupted from the water. The mist then cleared as the water dragon hit Gai. It sent him towards Zabuzza and he quickly made a water clone and trapped Gai in a water prison.

"I'll kill you later, but I'm gonna kill those brats and the bridge builder in front of you first." Zabuzza said. He sent the clone towards the three now terrified students. After all, if he could beat their sensei, what kind of shape would they be in?

"I'm sorry Tanzuna, but we must step away from you for a moment." Christina said. "Naruko, stay beside Tanzuna just in case, Sasuke, me and you will attack him because if he uses his mist jutsus our eye abilities will allow us to see through it."

"But I haven't awakened my Sharingan yet!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, either you awaken it now, or you risk the chance of dieing." With that, Christina jumped away from them, and up front to Zabuzza.

"Well, what do we have here? You honestly think you could take me on brat?" Zabuzza said.

Christina didn't give him the satisfaction of a reply, instead she simply started making hand signs for her jutsu. "Lightning Style: Lightning Shot!" She yelled as a bolt of lightning erupted from her hands and was sent straight toward Zabuzza. It hit his clone and the clone just made a puddle.

"You honestly think that you could defeat me that easily?" Zabuzza asked.

"No, I didn't think so, but was it so bad to just get rid of one of your clones?" Christina said.

"Hmm... I suppose not." Zabuzza said

Christina then started another series of hand signs and shouted "Lightning Style: Thunder Lion!" A bolt of lightning came from the sky and formed the shape of a lion. That lightning lion roared and charged towards Zabuzza. It was yet again, a clone and just disappeared in a splash of water.

Another clone formed and started going through its own hand signs. Christina recognized those signs and went through her own hand signs and created her signature jutsu: Yakuri. She raised her arms and tried to gather up the sunlight quick enough but was just a bit too slow. The shot of earth flew towards her and knocked her back towards a tree. She was knocked unconscious. Naruko could tell this because she was now a medical ninjutsu master thanks to her mom and she knew the force of the jutsu had cause her to take quite a bit of damage.

"Sasuke! Watch after Tanzuna! I have to fight Zabuzza." Naruko whispered in an urgent voice before running towards Zabuzza.

"So, we have another taker huh?" Zabuzza said as she ran up.

"Shut up! You hurt my friend! So ow I am going to do the same to you!" Naruko yelled as she created a rasengan in her hand.

"Hmmmm... looks like the Village Hidden the Leaves has made some decent jutsus, I didn't recognize some of the ones your buddy made earlier either." Zabuzza said.

"I said shut up!" Naruko screamed as she ran towards Zabuzza.

Naruko and Zabuzza had a spar off and Naruko beat the clone and moved onto the real Zabuzza.

"Hah! Now time to take you down." Naruko said.

Zabuzza made several more clones and sent them all towards Naruko. They slashed their swords at her and Naruko was barely able to dodge. One of the clones saw an opening and slashed her arm. Naruko screamed out in pain and held her arm. One of the other clones took the opening and smacked her right in the face side of his sword sending her 100 feet back into a tree near Sasuke and Tanzuna. She was knocked unconscious just like Christina was.

"Guess there is just one brat left now." Zabuzza said.

Sasuke was completely pissed off. He now just watched as his sensei and his two closest friends were beaten and knocked unconscious by this man. Sasuke looked towards the man with a glare that would give Tsunade a run for her money. His eyes blazed crimson red as one comma-like looking pupil swirled at a high speed in his eyes.

"I'll kill you!" He screamed and ran towards the man. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He yelled out as he spit an enormous fireball towards the man. Zabuzza growled and let go of his water prison, Gai had already lost consciousness from being underwater for so long anyways. He started slashing towards Sasuke with his sword. How dare these stupid brats all think they could take him on?

He slashed Sasuke in the shoulder with his sword. Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and cried out in pain. He ran towards Zabuzza once again and turned into a taijutsu spar with him. Zabuzza took out his sword and slashed Sasuke on the leg with it. Sasuke fell to the ground and Zabuzza hit him with the side of his sword, causing Sasuke to fly back towards a tree and lose consciousness.

"Too easy." Zabuzza said as he walked towards Tanzuna. The man was cowering in fear, scared for his life. Zabuzza unsheathed his sword, ready to take the final swing and kill this guy that caused him the trouble of beating such a weak team.

"Ooo-wah oh. Ooo-wah oh. Ooo-wah ah ah ah oh. She gave it her best, she tried to fit in. She tried to be cool, but she never could win. Her mom says she's great, the kids say she's weird. Honestly, she wishes she could disappear. Why ya try? Try to be like the rest of them? When you know there's always so much more within." They heard. It was Christina, she had regained consciousness and had now stopped the death of Tanzuna. She continued her song while walking up to Zabuzza, "There's only one you! Here's what you gotta do! Ooo-wah, Ooo-wah ah oh! Anytime you feel alone put on your headphones! La-la-la Love is comin' through your headphones! Anytime you feel alone put on your headphones! La-la-la Love is comin' through your headphones! La! La! Laaaaa-ove! Is comin' through your headphones!" Christina was now 50 yards away from them. "He gets in his car, he falls apart. He keeps going in, and now it's breakin' his heart. He wants to give up, he wants to try again. Honestly he doesn't know what he's feelin'." 40 yards away now. "You might not see it with your eyes. But keep your head up to the skies. The sun is comin' through, here's what you gotta do." 30 yards away now. "Ooo-wah, Ooo-wah ah oh! Anytime you feel alone put on your headphones! La-la-la Love is comin' through your headphones! Anytime you feel alone put on your headphones! La-la-la Love is comin' through your headphones! La! La! Laaaaa-ove! Is comin' through your headphones!" By the end of the chorus, Zabuzza had been killed. "La! La! Laaaaa-ove! Is comin' through your headphones!" She looked at Tanzuna and picked up Zabuzza's body and dragged it over to the middle of the clearing and burned his body, this way it could never be recovered. She kept singing her song and walked over and gathered her teammates and healed their wound with medical ninjutsus.

Christina carried Sasuke on her back and Naruko on her front while Tanzuna took Gai on his back. They walked to the boat and placed her teammates on it. They arrived in his town and took her teammates to his house. They walked in, startling Tanzuna's daughter and she quickly prepared the rooms. They set her teammates down to rest, Sasuke and Gai in one room and Naruko in the other. Christina then told them that she would get some sleep and to wake her up if anything happened. Christina then lied down next to Naruko and went to sleep.

**Another chapter today! Cool! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry about not mentioning Haku, but really, once Christina started singing he couldn't step in and before, there was no need for him to step in. I'm still trying to decide if I should include him later. Well, I guess you guys will find out! So anyways, forgot to mention the bit of song included in the last chapter was from 'Circus' by Britney Spears. The half of a song in this chapter is from 'Headphones' by Britt Nicole. Those were just the songs playing on my ipod while I was writing so those are the ones I had Christina sing. Anyways, yeah, hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Feel free to Follow my story! I won't leave ya hanging! I update either once or twice everyday! Well, if I don't have a lot of homework anyways... :) **

**Please Review!**

**PEACE!**

** ~ Narutoobsessedgurl**


	7. The Land Of Waves

Christina woke up to what smelled like a meal of rice and fish. She sat up and looked around. There was a disheveled Naruko next to her, clearly still asleep. Christina got up and took a quick shower, still feeling grimy from the fight with Zabuzza. She put on her usual blue shorts and black, cropped tee and put her hair into a high ponytail.

She walked across the hall and found Sasuke and Gai still conked out too. She walked downstairs to where the smell was coming from. She walked into the kitchen to find Tanzuna and his daughter and grandson.

"Oh, hello Christina! I see you're up. Dinner will be done in about half an hour." Tanzuna's daughter said.

"Cool. Oh! I never got your name." Christina said as the woman was about to walk away.

"Tsunami." The woman said. "I thought I told you when you walked in earlier..."

"Oh, you probably did. I was just ready to pass out, I just needed to make sure my friends were in a safe place first. I was kind of half asleep. Sorry." Christina apologized.

"No problem, it must have been tiring taking on such a high level opponent. This is my son, Inari." Tsunami said.

"Hello Inari! We are gonna help your village get out from under the hold of Gato." Christina said, putting on a smile for the young boy.

"You don't know what you're doing! Gato will kill you! You can't beat him! You're just committing suicide by trying!" Inari said, running off.

"Did I... say something wrong?" Christina said, confused at the boy's actions.

"No, he's just... had some problems with trusting people since his father died..." Tsunami said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for your loss! I shouldn't have said anything about Gato! I just wanted to give the boy some ho-"

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know. It isn't your fault." Tsunami said.

"Well, since it looks like dinner will be done soon, I should probably go wake up my team." Christina said.

"Of course." Tsunami said.

Christina walked upstairs and to her and Naruko's room. She knew that nothing would wake the girl up in this state but pain or ramen. Since she didn't have the latter, she just decided on a small bit of pain and shock. She grabbed the blanket that Naruko was rolled up in and gave a big tug on it. This made it completely unravel Naruko, causing the girl to fall face first on the floor.

"Hey! What was that for?" Naruko asked as she got up, unhappy at the way she woke up.

"Sorry, but with the way you were sleeping, you would never have just woken up normally." Christina said.

" I guess but stil- HEY! What's that smell?" Naruko asked while sniffing the air.

"Tsunami made us fish and rice." Christina said.

"A tsunami made us dinner?" Naruko asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No, not a tsunami as in a giant wave, but Tsunami, as in Tanzuna's daughter." Christina said.

"Oh... that makes more sense..." Naruko said.

"Come on, we gotta wake up Sasuke and Gai-sensei." Christina said as she walked towards the door.

"Actually... could you do that alone? I'm kinda itchin' for a shower." Naruko said.

"Sure, I can do it." Christina said before she walked out the door, leaving Naruko to shower.

As Naruko showered, changed into her usual attire- an orange tank top with a denim jacket, bright blue shorts-, replaced her bandages that went around her ankles, and did her hair into pigtails. Christina spent her time waking up Sasuke and her sensei. That was the day she found out just how heavy a sleeper Sasuke was. Gai and her tried a bunch of different things to get him to wake up but none of them worked, so they resorted to the cold water to the face trick. That did it.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said as he jumped up from the shock of being splashed with water.

"You wouldn't wake up, whatever we did, so we resorted to this." Christina explained.

"You couldn't just wait until I woke up naturally?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you would miss dinner, and as a medic nin, I know just how important it is to not miss your meals." Christina said.

"Fine," he grumbled, " What's for dinner anyways?"

"Fish and rice." Christina said as she started walking down the hall.

"Okay, where's Naruko?" Sasuke asked as he caught up to her. "Are both of you okay? You took pretty hard hits."

"You weren't in the best shape either, you had multiple slashes on your body, but I mostly healed them. You'll probably have a few scars though." Christina said.

"Eh... I don't really care. That's what us ninjas deal with after all." Sasuke said.

"Okay, well, to answer your earlier question, Naruko is in the shower. Well, by now she is probably changing." Christina said.

The two teammates walked downstairs where Tsunami was putting dinner on the table. Inari had come back down already and was sitting at the table next to his grandfather.

Gai sat down next to the seat on the end where Tsunami was sitting. Sasuke sat next to Inari and Christina sat down next to Gai. That was when Naruko walked in behind them and sat down in the remaining seat which was the one on the end opposite to Tsunami.

"Hello Naruko, Sasuke, Gai, did you three sleep well?" Tsunami asked.

"Yes." They all answered at the same time.

"I just wanted to thank you all for the kindness you extended towards my father. That even thought he lied about the mission, you four continued on and protected my father with your lives. We will always be grateful." Tsunami said.

"Thank you, and we appreciate it that you will allow us to stay here and provide us with things like food for the next few weeks." Gai said.

"That isn't something worthy of thanks, you are protecting my father and you are stopping Gato. I couldn't ask for anything more." Tsunami said.

They ate dinner. The three teens chatted about things just as they would any normal day. They cleaned up their plates and went off to train for the rest of the day.

The next few weeks went by fast. The three genin trained in several things such as tree walking, water walking, and learned a new jutsu each. As well as the mandatory laps around the town that Gai enforced. They infiltrated Gato's headquarters and killed him as well as 50 of his ninja. They were bringing hope to the land of Waves that the future would be all right. On the final day of the bridge's construction however, an occurrence happened. They ordered the men off the bridge saying that it was time for lunch. For standing on the bridge was a hunter nin.

"Is there somebody you're looking for in the area?" Gai asked.

"Yes... that girl with brown hair that is standing next to you." The masked hunter nin said. Everybody turned to look at Christina in question.

"Me?" Christina questioned. "But, I didn't do anything wrong."

"You did something that I thought could never happen. A genin like you, killed Zabuzza-sama." The masked hunter nin said.

"Hey! Who are you? Also, how did you know about Christina killing Zabuzza?" Sasuke questioned the guy that was after his friend.

"My name's Haku. I come from the Village Hidden in the Mist. When all of the clans were being killed off, I was from a clan. My father killed my mother and he tried to kill me. I ran away and Zabuzza took me in. I am forever in his debt." Haku said as he ran forwards towards the ninja. " I must avenge Zabuzza, even if it kills me in the end."

She ran towards Christina only to be amazed when the girl moved faster than he could with his mirror jutsu. She flipped over him and came up behind him. Sasuke's Sharingan turned on, turning his eyes a red color with a spinning pupil. He ran towards Haku as Christian landed behind the boy. She took out a kunai and held it to his throat. While they did this, Naruko quickly made a seal that would knock Haku out. Sasuke put his kunai up to boy's side just in case he tried anything funny. Naruko quickly ran up and placed the tag on Haku.

Gai watched in shock at just how good his students' teamwork had gotten.

"Gai-sensei, can we bring him back to the village? I feel bad just killing him." Naruko said.

"Sure Naruko, but that seal will need to be on him at all times." Gai said.

"Yes Gai-sensei." Naruko said as Christina and Sasuke stepped away and put away their kunai.

"Great teamwork guys! The power of youth burns brightly in all of you!" Gai said.

The team just sighed and Sasuke picked up Haku and slung the boy over his shoulder. They walked back to the house while Gai stayed back to watch over Tanzuna, just in case.

They got ready to leave the next day. Gai had offered to carry Haku the whole way to Konoha, and if we wasn't able to, he would run 1,000 laps around the village on his hands. They just kind of stopped listening after that, knowing he would continue on for a long time.

They were on the bridge, about to leave and Tanzuna, his family, and everyone in the village came forward to watch the heroes who had saved their village depart. They were all sad to see them go, but they knew it needed to happen.

"We still haven't named this bridge you know." Tanzuna said. "I think we shall name this bridge 'The Leaves Four Heroes Bridge' and the story of how you four saved our village will be passed on from generation to generation."

"Thank you, but I am afraid we must leave now." Gai said in a serious voice, showing that they needed to leave right away.

"Of course, good luck to you all!" Tanzuna called as they turned and left. "The Land of Waves will never forget you..." He whispered to the wind as their four heroes walked into the distance.


	8. Getting Home

Team Seven along with Haku walked back to Konoha. They had stopped to camp for once or twice, but they all desperately in need of a shower and they were slower since they had to carry Haku, so they stopped in a nearby town. They rented two rooms, one for the girls, one for the boys.

The boys went off to do some training and the girls decided they would take the better option of the hot springs. Naruko and Christina sat down in the hot water and both sighed in relaxation. Naruko decided to strike up a conversation.

"So... what do you think of Haku?" Naruko asked.

"I think that he's annoying to carry around since he weighs, like, 50 more pounds then us. Why did we have to pick up an 18 year-old guy to bring to Konoha?" Christina said.

"We're just doing what's right, and that's not what I meant by the way." Naruko said.

"Well, what did you mean then?" Christina asked.

"Ya know, if you LIKE liked him." Naruko said.

"Nah, he's not my type, I'm still into Neji. What about you though, huh?" Christina said. "After all, you wouldn't bring up the topic if you didn't care about him."

"Ewww! I don't like him. I'm still into... well... you know who." Naruko said, quieting down at the last part.

"Naruko, its not like he's here, you don't have to use codes and whispers." Christina said, teasing a little at the end.

"Well, I know, but still... you get kind of on edge if you're anywhere near the guy you like." Naruko said.

"True, true. Why did the guys even want to train? The whole point of getting us into the town was so that they would stop smelling so bad." Christina said.

"Well, it's because they're guys, they don't like to stop.. always wanting to be the best." Naruko said.

"Well, if anything in this world makes sense, it would be that statement. Guys that are ninja don't like to be still for one second, and let's face it, if we are stopped anywhere for more than a minute, they are already asking to go train. Idiots..." Christina said.

"Hah hah, you sound like kaa-san." Naruko said.

"Speaking of which, do you miss your kaa-san?" Christina asked.

"Of course I do, I barely ever separated from her when I was younger, and now we have been away for what? 2, 3 weeks?" Naruko replied.

"Yeah, I kinda miss my kaa-san and tou-chan too." Christina said.

The girls got up and out of the spring about half an hour later and decided to take a walk. They were just walking out of the building when they saw a man squatting outside of the woman's hot springs, giggling. He was wearing a red coat and red sandals. He had a head full of spiky, white hair. He had two long red colored line running down from his eyes to the bottom of his cheeks. He bore a headband with the kanji for oil imprinted on it. He looked through a hole in the fence and was writing down thing son his notepad. Seeing this, Naruko immediately wanted to beat the crap out of him for peeping on the woman's bath. They had just been in there themselves not 10 minutes ago!

Naruko snuck up behind the man and leaned over him. She grabbed his coat, surprising the man and held him up to meet her eyes as she wan now on the top of the fence.

"How dare you peep on these women!" She shouted before she pumped a lot of chakra into her hand, readying an extremely painful punch. She punched him straight in the jaw, sending him flying across the village.

"Ku ku ku... Jiraiya being beaten up by a 12 year-old girl. What an interesting sight." A man with the most pale skin she had ever seen said. He looked like a snake in human form. He had slanted eyes with purple lines running from the corner of his eyes down his cheeks.

"And who are you, no eyebrows-guy!" Naruko shouted. The man's eye twitched at the comment.

"Naruko! He's one of the Sannin! That's Orochimaru! And that was Jiraiya that you just punted across the village!" Christina said.

"Oh... sorry, heh heh heh." Christina nervously chuckled.

"Don't worry child. Jiraiya is a fool to just stare at women like that, I was looking around here to find him, but I am afraid you did my job for me." Orochimaru said.

"Ummmm... yeah." Naruko said, still nervous.

"Naruko, come on, we gotta go find Sasuke, Gai, and Haku." Christina said.

"Okay!" Naruko said. The two girls then ran off to find their teammate, sensei, and Haku.

"Phew! We barely escaped that one!" Christina said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruko asked.

"Naruko, Orochimaru was banished from Konoha for doing experiments on people from the village. He's even known to kidnap kids!" Christina said.

"Okay... so, what's the big deal?" Naruko asked, still confused.

"Naruko! We're kids!" Christina said. "He could have been after one of us! We both are very strong kunoichi after all."

"Hmmm... I never thought of it that way. Thanks for getting us out of there." Naruko said.

"No problem." Christina said as her and Naruko walked up to where their Sasuke, Gai, and Haku were training. Haku had become more excepting of going to Konoha, and was now training to become stronger and be a good Leaf ninja.

"Sasuke! Gai-sensei! Haku!" Naruko called. The three men looked her way. "Time to go back to the hotel!"

"But we're still training!" Sasuke complained.

"No buts!" Christina said. "Now come on, we need to go to the hotel so we can leave earlier tomorrow and get back to the Leaf Village!"

"She's right Sasuke, we do need to get rest. Now lets go." Gai said.

Sasuke hung his head in defeat, after all, there was no way he could take on Christina and Naruko without the help of his sensei.

They all walked back to the hotel and got a good night's sleep. They left the following day. Haku was now walking by himself since they now trusted that Haku would do the right thing and go to the Leaf Village. They made good speed and got to the Leaf Village by 2:00 in the afternoon. The five of them walked up to the large, red gates.

"We're here!" Naruko announced.

"I'll go report to the Hokage, you three can go home. Haku, you will come with me to the Hokage's office and we can find you a place to stay." Gai said.

"Yes Gai-sensei." the four children said, his three students shunshined away, leaving Haku with Gai. They walked to the Hokage's office to work things out.

"I'm home kaa-san!" Naruko yelled as she walked in the front door of her and her mother's house.

"Oh honey, you're home! It's been weeks since I've seen you! I've missed you so much!" Tsunade yelled as she enveloped her daughter in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mo-m... ca...n't...breath!" Naruko managed out.

"Oh, sorry honey. I just missed you!" Tsunade said.

"Yeah, I missed you too kaa-san!" Naruko said as she gave her mom a hug.

"So, tell me about your mission." Tsunade said.

Naruko began with, "Well, it started like this..."


	9. Signing Up For The Chunin Exams

The next few weeks passed by fairly quickly for the team. The did several C-ranks and a LOT of B-ranks. Haku was accepted into the Hidden Leaf Village's ninja ranks as a genin and was put onto Team Seven. Sasuke was happy to have another guy on the team since he had only the two girls and Gai who who wasn't exactly normal for teammates. Everybody got along well and they were all waiting for their sensei to arrive so that they could start training. So far he was over half an hour late.

"Alright my youthful students! Are you ready to train?" Gai said as he shunshined into the area.

"Gai-sensei, why are you so late?" Haku asked

"Yosh! That's right! You see, I was at a meeting that the Jounin Senseis attended to allow their teams to sign up for the Chunin Exa-"

"YES! CHUNIN EXAMS! ALRIGHT!" Naruko yelled.

"Naruko! Calm down." Christina yelled.

"Sorry." Naruko apologized as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Alright, here are your forms. Fill it out and drop it off at the Hokage Building, then tomorrow, report to room 315 at the academy." Gai said. "For now though, we will train, but only for a couple of hours since I want you all to have a good night's sleep for tomorrow."

"Yes Gai-sensei!" They all chorused.

They trained for the rest of the day and broke at lunch. The team minus Gai-sensei went to Ichiraku Ramen. They talked and ate and headed home after about an hour. Naruko filled out her form and was running towards the Hokage Building, eager to drop it off. She was running past the Uchiha and Hyuga districts when suddenly she collided with someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" Neji Hyuga said as he got up.

"Ohhh... Neji." Naruko got a sly grin on her face as she thought about how much her best friend liked this girl.

"What's with the grin?" Neji asked, he knew Naruko a bit, from her visits to the Hyuga compound to see Hinata, as he recalled that other girl, Christina, had come over sometimes too. "Hm. That girl is kinda cute.' He thought. Then he realized what he had just thought and wondered if he was sick or something, he didn't like girls... did he? No, he couldn't, after all, being in a relationship would just waste his time... wouldn't it? He was pulled out of his thoughts as Naruko continued.

"Nothing.. Nothing.." Naruko said, thinking about how if Christina was there she would have already pulled Naruko into an ally and beat her half to death.

"Whatever. Why were you running so fast anyways?" Neji asked.

"Oh! I'm registering for the Chunin Exams! I have to drop this form off at the Hokage Building. I'm just in a hurry 'cause I'm excited... and the fact that kaa-san would kill me if I'm late for dinner."

"Well, goodbye then." Neji said a bit awkwardly as he walked away.

'I'll never get why Christina likes him' Naruko thought, shaking her head. She walked the rest of the way, not wanting to run over anybody. She entered the building and walked up to the Hokage's secretary and handed her her form.

"Thank you Miss Namikaze, your teammate actually was just here." The secretary said.

"Really? Who?" Naruko asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The secretary answered.

"Cool! How long ago did he leave?" Naruko asked.

"About 2 minutes ago, why?" The secretary asked.

"I wanna see if I can catch up to him. Thanks!" Naruko said as she ran off.

The Uchiha was within sight about 5 minutes later. Naruko picked up the pace and started running towards him.

"Sasuke!" She yelled. What she was not expecting was for him to immediately stop and truna round, causing her to run right into him.

"OW! What the heck Naruko?" Sasuke yelled.

"Damn! You're the second person I've run into today! Sorry by the way!" Naruko said. "I just wanted to talk to you by the way. So ya see what I was thinking wa-"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke sighed, oh how he hated that girl. Always stalking him and bugging him.

"Naruko! What did you do to Sasuke-kun? Will you stop bugging him! You are so stupid and you always make Sasuke angry and you always annoy him! Just leave him alone! He doesn't like yo-" Sakura was saying, but then she was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Excuse me! Since when did you control my emotions?" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke-kun, I was just-" Sakura began to say, only to be interrupted by Sasuke again.

"No Sakura! I'm tired of this! Naruko doesn't make me angry or annoy me, and I do like her! She's my teammate and one of my closest friends! She treats me with respect and when she does do something that DOES make me angry, she apologizes! Out of everyone, you and Ino annoy me! Naruko and Christina may not have liked me in the past, but when we were put on the same team, we cleaned the slate and we actually became really good friends, and now, Haku is close to us too! You don't know how I feel about anything! So stop saying how **I **feel, I control my emotions, **NOT** you!" Sasuke yelled.

"I... I-I'm... sorry Sasuke..." Sakura said, then she ran off.

"Wow... I wasn't expecting that.." Naruko said.

"Yeah, I know it was a bit harsh, but she needed to hear it." Sasuke said.

"I agree, hopefully this will get her off this whole obsession thing." Naruko said, she would never admit it, but she hated the way that the girls clung to him. It annoyed her that they were THAT obsessed with the guy that she liked.

"Yeah, I guy can dream..." Sasuke said.

"Hey guys!" Christina said as she walked up to them.

"Hey." The both said.

"I just dropped off my form at the Hokage Building, how about you guys?" Christina asked.

"Yep! Just dropped mine off a few minutes ago." Naruko said.

"Yeah, me too." Sasuke said.

"OH! MY! GOSH! Christina, you just reminded me who I ran into on the way there." Naruko said.

"Who?" Christina asked.

"Well, ya know, just that guy you liked... what was his name again?" Naruko said, loving that she could tease her friend with this. "N-"

Christina shot forward with that incredible speed of hers and clamped her hand over Naruko's mouth. "Never mind that Sasuke! Continue your day as planned! Gotta go bye!" Christina rushed out and dragged her friend away.

"What?" Sasuke said, clearly confused. 'Does she like me? No, Naruko said she ran into two people. And she said BEFORE she dropped it off. That doesn't mean me then. What letter did she start to pronounce before Christina stopped her? M? N? Anyways, I'll just keep a look out to see if I can pick up any hints.' He then started walking back to his house.

Meanwhile, Christina dragged her friend into an alleyway.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you say things like that in front of Sasuke? I don't want him to know who I like! You would have said... You know who's name if I hadn't stopped you!" Christina yelled. Throughout that whole time, Naruko was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"It's not funny!" Christina yelled.

"Sorry! I just couldn't help myself! Your face got SO pale! Oh my gosh! Your face! That was the so hilarious!" Naruko got out in between giggles.

Christina sighed and picked up her laughing friend and carried her to her house. "Talk." She said.

"About what?" Naruko asked.

"What did he say?" Christina asked.

"Well, we didn't talk that long, I had to drop my form off and get home for dinner. Let's see he started wit-" Naruko froze.

"What?" Christina asked.

"SHIT! Dinner! I'll see you later I have to get home! I'll tell you tomorrow!" Naruko yelled as she jumped out of Christina's window.

'Wow... poor girl, Tsunade's gonna kill her.' Christina thought, then she headed downstairs because her mother was calling her.

Naruko raced back to her house. She arrived 15 minutes late for dinner.

"NARUKO!" Tsunade yelled when she heard the front door open and close.

"Crap!" Naruko said under her breath.

"Where were you missy?!" Tsunade yelled at her daughter.

"Well... ya see, I was on the way to drop my form off, when I ran into Neji, like literally ran into Neji. So then I had to apologize to him. Then I dropped the form off and started running home, when I ran into Sasuke. I struck up a conversation with him and then Christina walked up to us. Then I almost said who Christina liked so then she dragged me into an alley and demanded answers. So I started to tell her, but realized I had to come back here, so I ran the whole way. And here we are now." Naruko said.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Tsunade said.

"It's true kaa-san! Even ask any one of them!" Naruko said.

"Well, you were still late. And you know what that means." Tsunade said as she gained a devilish smile.

"NO! Please kaa-san! Please spare me!" Naruko pleaded as she grabbed onto frame of a couch.

"No way Naruko, you were late, so there is now escaping!" Tsunade said as she grabbed her daughter's ankles and started dragging her out of the living room.

"No! Why kaa-san! WHY!" Naruko bellowed as her mom dragged her out.


	10. The First Test

Naruko, Christina, Sasuke, and Haku met up outside of the academy the next morning. They walked inside and were talking to each other, trying to figure out what the tests would be. From the information they gathered from different people, the first test would be some kind of written test, or something to do with gathering information. The second test would be some type of physical test, and the third would be one on one battles. They walked up and found room 315. There was only one problem, it was on the second floor. Room 315 was supposed to be on the third floor, they knew this from the academy. Naruko turned her head to look at Sasuke and Christina. The looked back and nodded. Christina leaned over to Haku.

"Haku, keep walking." Christina whispered.

"What? Why?" Haku asked.

"Because, this isn't room 315, that's on the next floor up. They must have used a genjutsu on the room to make it seem like room 315. Let's go, don't make a big deal, because honestly, if the can't realize it's a genjutsu, they shouldn't be here." Christina said.

The group walked up and found room 315. The moment they walked in, they heard "SASUKE-KUN!" It was then that Ino jumped on top of Sasuke. Sasuke's eye started twitching and behind them they heard a small voice.

"Ino... just... let go of Sasuke..." Sakura whispered.

"Huh? Finally realize that I'm the better woman for Sasuke?" Ino said.

"Ino... he doesn't like either of us... it just annoys him... what we do..." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?" Ino said.

"Because he told me." Sakura said.

"Whatever. I'll see you later Sasuke!" Ino said as she went back to her team.

"Thanks, Sakura.." Sasuke said.

"Your Welcome." She said back with a small smile.

Sakura then walked back to her team. Naruko was glad that even though Sasuke had said some hurtful things to her the other day, it seemed to have helped her.

"Hey Christina, Naruko." Hinata said with a nod to each. "Sasuke, and..um... I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Haku Momochi, I moved here and was put on this team." Haku said with a smile.

"Hello Haku." Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata, so how are things going on your team? Anything interesting happening with... I don't know... Kiba?" Naruko said.

"Naruko! Shut up!" Christina said, clamping her hand over Naruko's mouth. "She did the same thing to me yesterday!"

"Thanks Christina." Hinata said, truly grateful her friend stopped her other friend from saying anything else.

"No problem." Christina said. "Now you! You still have explaining to do! After all, you were gonna tell me what happened when you ran into... you know who... But then you ran out! Screaming about dinner or something."

"Yeah... I probably should have stayed... Kaa-san gave me a pretty harsh time.." Naruko said.

"Well, you deserve it! You realize what you almost said yesterday!" Christina yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Naruko said, dismissing it when she saw a guy with gray hair walking over to them, he had glasses and his hair was in a low ponytail. He wore purple clothes and looked a bit creepy.

"Hey, you guys wanna know any information about anybody here?" He asked in a creepy voice.

"NO! Get away you freak! I mean, what guy just asks random people that in a creepy voice!" Naruko yelled while she kicked the guy in the stomach.

"Owwww..." He groaned. "What was that for? I was just trying to help you guys!"

"Well, one thing I've learned is that when a stranger does something helpful like give information on someone else, they **always** want something in return." Naruko said.

"Smart girl." Kabuto said. "Now as I was say-"

"NO! We don't want to know anything! Just go away!" Naruko yelled.

"Fine." He grumbled as he walked back into the crowd.

"That was kind harsh, don't ya think Naruko." Christina said. "He was just trying to help, and besides, he's a leaf ninja anyways."

"I don't think so...l he's got a bad vibe coming from him. I don't trust him." Naruko stated.

"Alright kiddies, free time is over. The first exam starts now. I am your proctor. My name is Ibiki Morino." Said the man who just came into the room. He had tan skin and there were 2 distinct scars on his face. He was extremely tall and he wore a long black trench coat. "Everybody take a number from one of the hats these men are holding and sit in the seat with the corresponding numbers."

The contestants all lined themselves up to get numbers and then went to their seats. Sasuke had a seat next to no one he knew or cared about, so he blatantly ignored them. Haku sat next to stranger as well, he decided not to speak with them. Naruko was sat next to Hinata, which she was very happy about.

"Hey! Hinata! We get to sit next to each other!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Yes, it's very nice to be able to sit next to you Naruko." Hinata said.

"Alright! This is gonna be easy! I'll blow through this test so easily, everyone else won't know what hit them!" Naruko said, kicking back and putting her feet on the desk.

"Naruko, you might want to be a bit quieter, or else someone might hear you and try to target you." Hinata said, slightly worried for her friends safety.

"Nah, I'll be fine! Let them come! I want to test my strength on a truly worthy opponent." Naruko said.

Meanwhile, Christina had gotten her number and sat down. She was waiting to see who would sit next to her, in case it was someone she knew. She stared absentmindedly towards the front of the classroom when she saw a movement next to her in her peripheral vision. She turned her head and saw what was probably the worst thing she could have asked for at a time like this. The guy she liked, Neji Hyuga had picked the number out of the hat that belonged to the seat next to her.

'Crap!' she thought. 'How am I supposed to focus when he's sitting right there! I'll be distracted the entire time! Why me?'

The person on her right she didn't pay attention too, she just tried to avoid looking at Neji, because she knew that if she looked at him, she would stare. Then he would think she was some weirdo, just staring at him like that. So she looked straight down at the desk, praying no one would say anything that caused her to look up, since it was a reflex.

Ibiki started to explain the test and let the kids begin. Most were caught trying to cheat and were sent out. Naruko and Christina were able to-unlike most kids-figure out the math problems. Even though Sasuke was a smart kid, he wasn't able to do that kind of math, so he cheated. Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy the movements of a pencil of the person in front of him. Haku had never been taught math, other than the basics like how to add, subtract, divide, and multiply. Zabuzza thought it would be useless teaching him those kinds of things when he could be learning jutsus. So Haku gathered up the water vapor in the air and made a mirror to fit his exact body shape and then looked back at Christina. She nodded and leaned back. Haku then created a crystal ice mirror above her so that he could look at her answers and still seem like he was in his seat.

Ibiki told them about the tenth question and said anyone could leave if they wished. Several teams left and though Team Seven was a bit nervous, they stayed, knowing that they could get through it.

"Now! All of you kids left in here listen up! Because this is important!" Ibiki yelled.

Everybody in the room leaned towards him, wanting to answer the question correctly, they didn't want to miss one bit of it.

"You all pass!" Ibiki yelled.

Everybody in the room had a mouth that was wide open. They couldn't believe it. They passed? But how? They didn't even answer a question. Naruko was the one to ask this.

"How did we all pass? None of us even answered!" Naruko yelled, while standing up.

"Simple, the choice of leaving or not WAS the tenth question. And all of you answered correctly!" Ibiki stated.

Naruko sat down, still wondering what was wrong with the guy. Everyone was still shocked. Suddenly, a woman barreled in through the window. She threw kunai at the wall and it hung up a giant banner that said 'Welcome to the second test!' The girl was wearing a fishnet shirt, a cargo jacket, and an orange skirt. She had purple hair that was up in a high ponytail.

"Alright maggots! My name is Anko Mitrarashi!I'll be your proctor for the second test! Off to the Forest of Death!" Anko yelled.

Everybody froze, suddenly, they weren't so sure that they wanted to have answered the tenth question correctly.

"Hmmm? Interesting, a rather large group, you were too easy on them Ibiki." Anko said.

"Well maybe it's just a talented group." Ibiki countered.

"Alright, I guess I'll accept that." Anko said. "Come on maggots! Out we go!" Anko then proceeded to lead some very frightened kids to the Forest of Death.


	11. The Second Test

"Alright everybody! Listen up!" The crowd of genin turned to look at Anko. "So, you're gonna be spending 5 days in the forest behind me, no breaks, the goal is to get one of each of these scrolls." She said as she held up the scrolls that had the kanji for 'heaven' and 'earth' on them. "You will start off with one of these scrolls, once you get both scrolls, head for the tower in the middle of the forest. Do NOT look in the scrolls before then."

"What will happen if we DO open the scrolls?" One of the genin asked.

"You don't wanna find out." Anko said with a disturbing smile.

The genin all quieted down after that...

"Anyways! All of you sign these waivers and go behind the tent to get your scroll, then go and find a gate to stand at. When the test begins, the gates will open. The best part about this test is that these woods are full of deadly plants, killer animals, and other genin just itching to get their hands on a scroll. Have fun!" Anko said, then shunshined away.

Naruko turned to her teammates and said, "Well, I'm cool with waivers, how about you guys?"

The other all nodded their heads and went up to get the papers. They were waiting in one of the huge lines, they were just thankful that they had two lines. Naruko was a few people away from getting her papers, but then she saw who she would be next to when she got to the front of the line. Naruko smiled devilishly and waited for the right time to come. When she was next, Naruko quickly ran behind Christina, who was behind her, and gave her a huge push. This made Christina quickly fall forward only to be caught by the one and only, Neji Hyuga. Christina heard a voice and looked up to see who it was and quickly gained a blush.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked in a surprisingly caring tone, for he had discovered his feelings for the girl and realized he liked her. He saw gold eyes widen at him in surprise and saw her gain a blush.

"Sorry, um, yeah, I'm cool." Christina said. Then she remembered why she fell in the first place. She spun around and said in an angry tone. "What the hell Naruko!?"

Naruko was of course, laughing her ass off by now, and proud of her work. "W-w-what?"

"You know what!" Christina exclaimed. "Why would you just push me like that?"

"Oh, I don't know... It was probably just a mistake." Naruko said.

Christina sighed, knowing this was going nowhere. She turned back to Neji. "Sorry again Neji, my friend was just being an idiot."

"Hey!" Naruko yelled from behind her.

Neji chuckled. "It's alright." He said.

They both turned to get their waivers and walked away. Christina went to a huge rock and sat down. She started filling out a waiver and Naruko came and sat next to her. Naruko looked over.

"Sorry... It just seemed like the perfect opportunity.. I couldn't resist.." Naruko said.

"It's alright I guess." Christina said and looked at best friend.

"You know... he didn't seem so unhappy about getting to hold you for a few moments... I could almost say he looked happy." Naruko said.

"Girl, I love you, but if you're lying to me right now, I'll kill you." Christina said.

"Whoa! Hostile! I'm not lying bye the way." Naruko said.

Christina contemplated this news. Could he like her? She didn't think so, I mean, when she stayed at Hinata's house he hadn't exactly payed attention to her. Maybe he just didn't mind because her friend had pushed her down and he was being a nice person? That had to be it... unless he did like her. She stopped her train of thought, because she hated it when she over analyzed things. He probably just was helping her, and besides, she would catch someone and ask if they were alright if they fell on her.

They filled out their forms and met up with Sasuke and Haku. They all turned in their forms and got their scroll. They walked to a gate and stood there, waiting for the test to start. The gates opened and all of the teams ran in and started the test.

"Alright Christina, since you can move so fast, I want you t scout out the area for any teams." Naruko said. They had decided she would be the leader, since she came up with good plans.

"Sasuke, I want you to stay here with me. Since this will be the place to report back to." Naruko said, she got a nod from Sasuke. She turned to Haku.

"Haku, I want you to place mirrors in random places, so we will always have an eye somewhere." Naruko said. Haku nodded.

"Alright you two, move out." Naruko said. Haku and Christina jumped away to do their jobs.

"Alright Naruko, now what do we do?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, you and I will search for food." Naruko said.

The two searched around and found a good collection of food including two rabbits. They saw Christina rush up towards them.

"Guys! Haku and I found a team! Let's go!" Christina said, then they rushed off to find the team.

They ended up finding a team from the sound village. There was a woman, and two men. They all looked very strange as they battled with Haku. Haku was able to dodge fairly easily, but he was only fighting the girl. She was using senbon, which were his specialty weapon. The other three jumped down.

"Well, well, well, looks like Sasuke cam to us. This saves us a lot of trouble." Dosu said. "Guess we'll just have to show him and these other brats how we are masters of sound."

"You guys? Masters of Sound? Hah! Good one." Christina said.

"What? You think a little girl like you is better at manipulating sound like us?" Dosu asked.

"I KNOW I am better than the three of you combined." Christina said. "Guys, stand back, they're insulting my ability of creating music, I have to show them who's boss."

"Ohhh! Those guys are goners!" Naruko said. For she never knew anybody who had insulted Christina's singing ability and lived.

"Well, I don't want to waste my time, so unlike what I usually do, I'll just skip to my secret technique." Christina said.

"Bring it, kid." Kin said.

"You're a trouble maker. You're a trouble maker. You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl." Christina started to sing. The three sound ninja were shocked that this girl could freeze them in place, just by the sound of her singing, they had never seen anything like it. "You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down. The way you bite your lip, got my head spinnin' around. After a drink or two I was putty in your hands. I don't know if I have the strength to stand. Oh oh! Trouble troublemaker, yeah that's your middle name. Oh oh! I know you're no good, but you're stuck in my brain. And I wanna know! Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad?" Christina continue as she took a kunai and sent it straight through Kin's heart. "Whoa oh oh! My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can. I stand back up but then you pull me back. Whoa oh oh! I swear you're giving me a HEART ATTACK! Troublemaker!" She then slit Zaku's neck, he fell to the ground. She turned towards Dosu. "It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind. I see your silhouette, everytime I close my eyes. There must poison in those fingertips of yours!" She said and then she powered up her Yakuri and shoved it through the man's heart.

"I told them they would die." Naruko said, shaking her head.

Christina kept singing and searched through their pouches. She suddenly smiled, and she triumphantly held up an Earth Scroll.

They all rushed towards the center of the forest, hoping to get to the tower quickly. They got to the tower after an hour of traveling. They had completed the test in 2 hours, 17 minutes, and 32 seconds. They unrolled the scrolls and out popped Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruko asked.

"Yep. I was designated to be your messenger. Congrats guys! You passed!" Iruka said.

The team was pretty happy, especially because none of them had a scratch on them thanks to Christina doing the fighting and she had superior hearing, so she was able to warn them if something was heading their way.

"Now, the three of you will stay in the tower for the next five days. There are showers and rooms here. There are also training areas. Feel free to look around." Iruka said.

They all went out of the room. A team from Sand was already there too. They decided to introduce themselves.

"Hey! My name's Naruko Namikaze." Naruko said.

"You annoy me." The red-head on the team stated and walked out of the room.

"What was his problem?" Naruko asked the two remaining team members.

"Oh our little brother can just be annoyed sometimes." The dirty blonde woman said. "My name's Temari. Who you just saw was Gaara, and this guy is Kankuro." She said pointing to the brown-haired boy.

"I'm Christina Maini." Christina said.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Stated Sasuke.

"The name's Haku Momochi." Haku told them.

"So, you guys have a team of four, eh? Shouldn't that be against the rules?" Temari asked.

"Heh, maybe they're just all so bad that they need to have four members just to be decent. After all, they do have two girls." Kankuro said. He then immediately felt a kunai to his next. He stiffened.

"I suggest you not be so sexist unless you want your neck sliced open." Christina said. She had moved in the breaking-the-sound-barrier way that only she can do after he made the comment about women.

"What the? How the hell did you do that?" Kankuro asked.

"It's a little thing called running. You should learn how to do it." Christina said.

Temari giggled. "I like you! You're one of the few girls that give kunoichi a good name."

"Thank you!" Christina said, glad to get such a nice comment from a stranger.

"Better be careful Kankuro, Christina has threatened many men when they make sexist comments. And if they're stupid enough to do it again... Well, they usually get a final warning and a kunai next to their balls so..." Naruko said.

Kankuro paled at the thought. He immediately went quiet. Sasuke and Haku started talking to Kankuro, they thought he was pretty cool. Temari and the girls really hit it off though. They had a hot spring at the tower so the three girls went to go talk in private in there.

The next few days went by in a blur. Temari, Christina, and Naruko were all best friends now. Christina and Naruko couldn't wait to introduce Hinata to Temari either. Sadly, her and her team hadn't shown up yet. Several teams arrived throughput the days, Ino's team, Sakura's team, Kabuto's team, Neji's team, and eventually, Hinata's team. That made a total of 22 people. They all were prepared to start the next test, but then found out that the would have to do preliminaries.

"But why?" Naruko asked.

"Because, there are too many of you, this way, when it's time for the third test, which are battles in a stadium in front of the public, they won't get bored by watching so man battles." The proctor explained.

"I guess that makes sense..." Naruko said.

"Now, would anyone like to drop out?" The proctor asked.

Nobody did, they had all worked hard to get here after all. So they looked up at the screen and waited to see who would be the first ones to fight. The names flashed up on the screen.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**vs.**

**Gaara no Sabaku**

**Sorry guys! I've had a super busy weekend! I had a thing I had to do at a friend's house on Saturday and then I came home and hosted a party! And then a girlfriend of mine came from out of state and stayed at my place! And then the next day she left, but I had to go out shopping and then I got home and had to do an essay and ugh! I have had THE busiest weekend EVER! So hopefully, I will be able to post more chapter up next weekend, because I was a little disappointed that I only managed to get two done this weekend and I had to stay up late to do those! So sorry, yeah I feel bad... hope you guys liked this chapter though! **

**By the way, Christina sang Troublemaker by Olly Murs, featuring Flo Rida. **

**Speaking of which, who else has noticed that Flo Rida is just Florida with a space in the middle? And that Will. 's real name is probably William that he separated with 3 periods to make his star name. Anyways, thought I'd just share my realizations... Stinks that only half of you even read this though...**

**Anyways...**

**PEACE!**

** ~narutoobsessedgurl**


	12. The Prelims Part 1

Everyone except for Sasuke and Gaara walked up to the sidelines to watch from there, so the wouldn't be caught in the battle. Everyone was looking at the two, Sasuke seemed excited, though only people like Christina and Naruko could tell because they knew his facial expressions so well. Gaara however looked bored. Just completely disinterested. They got ready to fight, or rather Sasuke got ready, Gaara just stood there.

"Start!" The proctor yelled.

Sasuke jumped back. He got ready a kunai and threw it at Gaara. It just bounced off of a sound shield. To say the least, Sasuke was surprised. He didn't know what kind of jutsu it was, but he figured that it had some type of weakness. He tried to use all sorts of different jutsus, but none of them worked. So he looked up at his sensei who nodded his head. Sasuke took off his weights and threw them up at his sensei so he could put them on again later. He sped off. He was fast this way, extremely fast, sure not as fast as his brown-haired teammate who seemed like she could just appear out of thin air, but it was still faster than most ninja could go.

Kakashi looked at Gai. Really? He had them use weights? Weights that were about 50 pounds per limb no less. That was insane. How had their parents agreed to this? He looked back at the fight.

Sasuke had been able to hit Gaara, just barely but he had hit him. Gaara got this crazed look on his face and started breathing heavily. Then he started to shoot his sand towards Sasuke. Sasuke moved as quickly as possible and was able to dodge. Sasuke moved and hit Gaara square on the face, sending the boy backwards. Gaara wasn't near finished though.

Gaara started to turn into Shukaku by his right changing and he started gaining a tail and arm made of sand. He then shot sand towards Sasuke again. Sasuke made a quick fireball and sped towards Gaara. He shot the fireball out and it hit Gaara. He was sent back into the wall with severe burns. The match was over.

"The first match goes to Sasuke Uchiha!" The proctor announced. "Now to the next match." Names started flashing on the board as Sasuke jumped up to the sidelines. He received his weights back from Gai and started putting them back on. He had no idea how Christina moved as fast as she did with them on. The names came to a stop.

**Christina Maini**

**vs.**

**Rock Lee**

"Good Luck!" Naruko said to Christina as she shunshined down.

"Alright! My turn!" Lee said as he went down. "I am going to show everyone that even though I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu that I can still become a fine ninja!"

They met in the middle and wished each other good luck. The proctor told them to start and they both jumped back. (Lee is the same speed as in real series, but he doesn't know the gates.)

Lee took off his weights, seeing that the girl had on weights too, he would need to take his off.

Christina smiled, seeing that they were getting right down to business, but she figured she wouldn't need to take hers off. She flew forward and aimed a punch. He blocked, but just barely. She did a few back flips and started doing hand signs.

"Lightning Shot!" She called out and aimed it at him. He was able to dodge. She decided to use her knowledge of the human body from being a medical ninja, and thought of the point on your shoulder that when enough pressure was put on it, you passed out. She used her incredible speed and rushed behind him. Only the Jounin and hokage in the room could track her when she moved. Lee turned his head and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was the image of the girl smiling. He fell to the ground and Christina caught him. The match was called with Christina as the winner. She slung him onto her back and jumped up into the sidelines. She placed him next to his team.

"What did you do to him?" Tenten asked with a bit of poison in her voice.

"Jeez! Don't worry, I'm a medic nin, he's fine, I just used pressure points in his body to knock him out. He'll wake up within the next few minutes." Christina said.

She walked back to her team who congratulated her and then they looked up at the screen to see who was next. It flashed.

**Ino Yamanaka**

**vs.**

**Sakura Haruno**

The two girls looked at each other and made their way down to the arena part of the area. Their fight went on and on and on and on. It lasted for 10 minutes. It ended in a tie when the two girls had a double knockout.

**Kabuto**

**vs.**

**Hinata Hyuga**

The two battled it out. Kabuto had tried several techniques, but he didn't expect her to shunshin behind him. When she did that, he turned around, but she had already pumped a bunch of chakra in her hand. When he turned, her hand hit his heart, sending him to the floor. She was mortified. She had just killed an innocent person, one from her own village too! The medical team loaded him onto the stretcher and took him to be cremated. She felt terrible, but she was still pronounced the winner.

She made her way up to the sidelines, Naruko and Christina tried to comfort her, by telling her it wasn't too bad because ninja died in combat all the time, and they themselves had killed people. They could still tell however that she was shaken.

The board started to flash and some people were wondering when it would be their turn. The names stopped and they all looked at the names.

**Neji Hyuga**

**vs.**

**Kankuro no Sabaku **

The two boys jumped down into the arena. They shook hands and they jumped away from each other. Neji got into his jyuuken fighting stance and Kankuro untied his puppet.

'Come on Neji! I know you can beat that sexist bastard!' Christina cheered in her head.

Neji swung at Kankuro who didn't have time to dodge. He got hit and his arm immediately went numb.

"What the hell?" Kankuro asked.

Neji smirked and sent another jab at Kankuro. He suddenly started to fall apart and turned into a puppet. Neji jumped back and realized he was at a disadvantage. Since this guy fought with long distance, and he fought with close range moves. Neji thought up a plan and remembered when he had visited the Village Hidden in the Sand on a mission. He had learned about puppets while there, and knew that all of them had a weak point. He watched as the puppet moved and struck the puppet in the middle of the shoulder while he dodged some poisoned senbon. The puppet fell apart.

'Damn! How does this guy know about puppets?' Kankuro thought.

Neji saw his distraction and quickly jabbed him in the head, knocking him out. The boy fell to the floor and the match was declared won by Neji.

'Yes! Nice one Neji!' Christina thought. She gained a smile as Neji walked back up to the stands.

**Shikamaru Nara**

**vs.**

**Choji Akimichi**

The boys stepped up and were clearly hesitant. A lot of people didn't know just how close the two boys were and how hard this would be for them.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

The boys started to fight. Choji got ready to do his family jutsu and Shikamaru his. Choji was able to roll away from Shikamaru's shadow, and when Shikamaru ended his jutsu, Choji barreled towards him. He was feeling pretty confident when he suddenly stopped.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu complete." Shikamaru said.

'Oh man!' Choji thought. 'I forgot to check behind me.'

The match was called and Shikamaru was the winner. They headed back to the sidelines while the names flashed.

**Haku Momochi **

**vs.**

**Temari no Sabaku**


	13. The Prelims Part 2

Haku got good luck wishes from his friends and jumped down into the ring. Temari was there, waiting to start the battle. They shook hands and the proctor signified that they should start. Both jumped back and were observing the other.

Haku noticed that the girl had a fan on her back and that other than that, she didn't have many weapons on her, just some kunai and shuriken. He figured she was a wind user since she had a fan and decided it would be best if he went close combat. Before he had come to Konoha, he had never really studied much taijutsu, but Gai had made sure the boy knew a lot of it by the time the exams had come around.

Haku created a mirror behind her with water vapor without her noticing. He created one behind him. This of course she also couldn't see, since it was too close to him and his reflection was covered by his body. He quickly stepped back into it and appeared behind her. She was surprised when she saw this and quickly realized he was behind her. She spun around and blocked a kick that would have nailed her right in the head with her fan. She smirked.

"Gonna take more than that to beat me kid." Temari said.

Haku backed up and prepared some senbon. He threw them but they were blocked by Temari's fan. He started creating his Crystal Ice Mirrors jutsu and stepped back into one.

Temari noticed how he suddenly appeared to be in all of the mirrors. She was confused, she had never heard of a jutsu like this. She suddenly saw senbon come at her and she blocked them. Then senbon started raining down at her from all different sides. She didn't know how this was possible. 'Is this a genjutsu?' She thought. No, it couldn't be, could it? That's when she felt a senbon go into her leg. 'Nope, most definitely not a genjutsu.' She thought.

"Wind Current!" She yelled as senbon were thrown back at the mirror. She had hoped that they would break the mirrors, but they did absolutely nothing. She kept going as long as she could, but she was starting to run out chakra. She felt hazed and slipped a bit and left part of her defense open around her neck. Haku saw the opportunity and sent a senbon into the part of her neck that would send her into a death-like state.

Temari felt something enter her neck, but she didn't even have time to register that it was a senbon. She slumped over onto the ground and the match was called. Haku was the winner.

He went up to his teammates and they all watched as the names flashed up on the board.

**Akurshi Hata**

**vs.**

**Dave Kumo**

"What kind of name is 'Dave'?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that's a really weird name..." Haku said.

"Well, he has a normal last name at least." Christina said.

Haku looked over at Naruko, expecting her to make some smart ass comment, but he noticed how she was really doing. She had her hands clenching the bars tightly and she was shaking. She was biting her lip and looked extremely flustered. He had never seen her this way, he was beginning to worry if his teammate and friend was alright.

"Naruko," Haku started, "You okay?"

"No! I am Not okay! Here all of you guys have already fought and here I am waiting! Ugh! Why is it always so hard to be me? I always get the short end of the stick!" Naruko complained.

"Says the girl with a Sannin as an adopted mother and the Yondaime Hokage as her real father." Christina said.

Sasuke chuckled. He always had had a crush on the girl, nothing he took to seriously though, especially not at first. No, at first he had always been angry that she surpassed him, but now, he had realized he had been a fool then. He had taken a long time to realize that though, it had taken him a LOT of reflecting. He sighed and looked back towards the arena.

The two boys had just shaken hands and now were ready to start. Dave had seen how this man's teammate, Kabuto, had fought Hinata. He also must have been at least 6 years senior to him. He was nervous, he would admit, but he wouldn't give up. Especially not since he was in front of his teammate and crush Sakura. He had never had the courage to ask her out, it didn't help his confidence level that she had taken after Sasuke. At least she seemed to be over it. He cleared his head and focused on the fight. He took out a kunai and ran towards the man. He slashed at him and the man dodged. He ran towards the boy and grabbed him and held him up by the collar of his shirt.

'Too Easy' He thought.

Dave had noticed the man was foolish enough to not hold his arms he grabbed his kunai and slashed the man down the side of his face. The man dropped Dave and Dave quickly got the man into a predicament by taking his arms and holding them behind his face. The match went to Dave.

He was proud and went back up to the stands. His team congratulated him and he smiled when Sakura said how awesome he looked while he was fighting. Dave looked over in time to see the board stop flashing as it came upon two more names.

**Shino Aburame**

**vs.**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

Naruko groaned. "Not again!" She complained. Why does the stupid system keep overlooking me?"

"Maybe if you're quieter, the system will consider allowing you to go before it originally planned." Sasuke said, hoping she would listen and stop complaining.

"Sasuke, I'm not an idiot! Systems can't hear anything, DUH!" Naruko said.

'Yes Naruko, because that was the problem with that statement.' Christina thought as she sighed, it could be very taxing to be around Naruko when her brain just wasn't on the same wavelength with her mouth.

"Naruko, why don't you try thinking that statement over again." Haku said with a smile, he was the least bothered by Naruko when she couldn't think. After all, it did seem odd to him that she could come up with such strategic and clever battle plans and then talk about how systems didn't have emotions when that wasn't what someone was implying.

Just then, they heard a clash of metal and looked down to see Kiba and Shino had started fighting. Right now they were using taijutsu, where Kiba brought out his favorite move.

"Fang Over Fang!" He yelled as he and Akamaru started spinning around quickly. He missed Shino as he found out it was just a bug clone. Little did he know, Shino was hoping Kiba would do that, because now, his bugs were all over Kiba and Akamaru's bodies.

They both suddenly dropped to the ground. Kiba recognized the feeling immediately, after all, he had trained with Shino enough times to know.

"Damn...i-it... You... G-G-Got... You'..re... bugs... on.. me.. didn't... you..Shino?" Kiba barely was able to say, due to the chakra exhaustion he was feeling. Kiba raised his hand and said. "I-i-i... gi-i-ve up... I.. c-c-can't... b-be-at... Shi-no."

The proctor called and Shino was the winner.

"Come on baby! I'm feeling this one!" Naruko said as she intently stared at the board.

**Kenji Yamoa**

**vs.**

**Jujun Fuuna**

"NO!" Naruko bellowed.

"Settle down Naruko, you're up next." Christina said.

"Last? LAST? Why Last? Does the world hate me?" Naruko said.

"Jeez... bit of an over reaction." Sasuke said.

"Well Sorry!" I just don't like waiting!" Naruko said.

The two boys from Sakura and Kabuto's teams fought. Sakura's teammate, Kenji, thought he had it in the bad. Suddenly, the man Jujun was able to completely twist his body and capture Kenji in it. He was able to squeeze Kenji into giving up the fight, in order to save his life. With that, the final match was about to start and everyone was excited. Tenten was known to be the most powerful kunoichi of her grade, but then again, she was facing Naruko, daughter of 'The Yellow Flash of Konoha' and trained by a Sannin.

"Will the two remaining contestants please step forward?" The proctor called out.

Naruko and Tenten made their way to the middle of the arena and were preparing to fight. They shook hands and both jumped back. They were measuring each other. Neither of them knew the other that well, but they both know that the other was a very strong kunoichi. Tenten made the first move by throwing a few kunai at Naruko. Naruko dodged and took out kunai of her own. She threw some at Tenten, some at Tenten's feet, some at her stomach, and some at her head. She knew she would dodge, but she had a plan.

Tenten jumped to the side. 'What, is she stupid? I am a weapons master, I think I know how to dodge a kunai!' Tenten thought. When she was about to land though she saw something weird. Naruko was smirking.

Naruko channeled a bunch of chakra into her hand as she made it into a fist. She slammed her fist into the ground, making a huge crater in it. It reached all the way to Tenten and then some. Tenten fell into the crater and got up quickly, not wanting to seem weak. She jumped up to try to gain a height advantage on Naruko, but Naruko jumped up to meet her.

Their kunai met and caused a loud clank. They started a taijutsu fight after that. They were kicking and punching at each other, hoping to land a hit. Sadly, neither of them could, so Naruko jumped back and doing what she hadn't wanted to do, but it looked like she had no choice.

Tenten was watching warily to see what would happen. She saw that what looked like a swirling ball of chakra was forming in Naruko's hand. Naruko then started running towards her.

Naruko moved as fast as she could but Tenten was able to barely dodge. Then Naruko remembered what she had been studying with her mother most recently. Naruko sighed, she hadn't actually tried yet, she had been mostly studying the Hirashin. She figured now was as good a time as ever. She stretched forward and placed a seal on Tenten's chest just as the girl was about to jump away. With her Rasengan still activated, she did the hand seal for Hirashin and appeared right in front of Tenten.

Tenten was confused. 'How did she do that?!' She wondered. She had just seen Naruko a hundred feet away from her, but then there was a yellow flash and now the girl was in front of her.

"Rasengan!" Naruko yelled as she smashed the chakra ball into the girl's stomach. Tenten flew backwards and collided with a wall.

'She truly is the Yellow Flash's daughter.' Sarutobi thought. He had been observing the genin and of course, his student, Tsunade had demanded that she come along too.

'Alright Naruko! First try and she pulls it off! I have such an amazing daughter..' Tsunade thought. 'You sure would be proud of her Minato.'

"The 11th and final match goes to Naruko Namikaze." The proctor said.

Naruko jumped up to her team and all of them congratulated her. She was so proud and then Gai started giving this whole speech about how great his team was and how 'youthful' they were and a lot more about their 'flames of youth'. Team Seven just sighed at that. They knew how he could get.

'Wow, Gai has an extremely powerful team. They all made it into the finals and 2 of them had beaten two of his own students that were a year their senior.

"Congratulations Naruko." Hinata said with a smile at her friend.

"Yeah! I knew I would win. After all, I am the best!" Naruko said.

"Naruko, you don't have to be so modest." Christina teased.

Naruko just stuck her tongue out at her friend and walked over and gave Hinata a hug. "So! We all made it into the finals! I can't wait until... uh... how long will it be until the finals?" Naruko asked.

"Not sure." Hinata said.

"Alright!" Sarutobi called out. "All of you that are progressing to the finals, come down here."

The winners moved down to the arena and waited for their Hokage to speak. Sarutobi told them of how the finals would be in a month and then told them that would need to pull a number from the hat. A man holding a hat stepped forward and made his way around all the genin as they took a number.

"Now, will everyone please say their number in order, starting at 1?" Sarutobi said.

"1" Sasuke said.

"2" Naruko said.

"3" Shikamaru said.

"4" Jujun said.

"5" Neji said.

"6" Haku said.

"7" Christina said.

"8" Dave said.

"9" Hinata said.

"10" Shino said.

"Alright then, here are the battle pairings then." Sarutobi said.

**Sasuke Uchiha **

**vs.**

**Naruko Namikaze**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**vs.**

**Jujun Fuuna**

**Neji Hyuga**

**vs.**

**Haku Momochi**

**Christina Maini**

**vs.**

**Dave Kumo**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**vs.**

**Shino Aburame**

"Alright all of you, go and begin your training." Sarutobi said.

The ninja all headed out from the forest. Some had it easier than others, simply because some could just shunshin. The others however, had to grow through the forest again.

Naruko wondering who she would have for her teacher. 'Gai?' She thought. 'Kaa-san?' She didn't know who, her mother told her she had it all worked out, so she would just have to wait and see.


	14. Naruko's Newest Sensei

Naruko got home and saw her mother in the kitchen. Naruko's eyes immediately turned into hearts and her mouth started watering when she smelled the scent of ramen coming from the kitchen.

"Kaa-san! You made ramen! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Naruko started yelling.

"Naruko, calm down. It's just ramen, okay? I'll make it for you everytime you have a big achievement." Tsunade said.

"Kaa-san! It's not JUST ramen! Ramen is a gift sent from the gods! I swear, it feels like I am the only one who appreciates ramen." Naruko said.

"Yeah, okay, just hut up and eat your ramen." Tsunade said as she put a bowl down in front of Naruko.

Naruko immediately dug in and ate through 6 bowls of ramen in a mere 15 minutes. Tsunade had eaten 2 in this amount of time...

"Jeez... Slow down honey!" Tsunade said.

"Sorry mom." Naruko said. "Hey! Didn't you say that you had found a sensei for me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! He should be still here. He's an old friend of mine and asked if he could help train you. He had asked for a shower first though, so I let him use ours. Hey! Get out here!" Tsunade yelled back to the living room.

Naruko started downing some more ramen as she waited for her new sensei to join them. That was the moment that Jiraiya walked into the kitchen. Naruko spit her ramen back into the bowl.

"HIM!? HE'S, my new sensei?! That pervert! Oh god! No! No! No way! He peeked on women while they were in the baths!" Naruko yelled.

Tsunade meanwhile was laughing her ass off. "She already caught you peeking on women!" She managed in between laughs.

"Hey! It was a moment of weakness!" Jiraiya tried to defend himself.

"Oh! I am so sure it was!" Naruko yelled.

"Well, Naruko, nonetheless, he will teach you sealing over the next month, and if he holds to his promise, summoning too." Tsunade said, done laughing.

"What good are seals?" Naruko asks.

"Are you kidding kid! Seals are extremely useful! You'll know after we are done training." Jiraiya said.

"Well... okay.." Naruko said.

"Tsunade, I will need to keep Naruko away from other people for the month." Jiraiya said.

"What!? Why?!" Tsunade asked, she didn't mind the man training her daughter, but to take her away from her for the month was a lot.

"It's absolutely necessary if you want her to learn as mush as she can." Jiraiya said.

"Fine..." Tsunade said and turned her head away. She wanted Naruko to learn as much as possible, but she would miss her little girl.

"Don't worry kaa-san, just focus on other things and you'll barely notice I'm gone!" Naruko said, hoping to cheer up her mom.

"Okay Naruko, I'll miss you!" She said as she gave her daughter a huge hug.

"I'll miss you too Kaa-san!" Naruko said, hugging her mom back.

Naruko went upstairs and packed a big backpack worth's of stuff. She walked downstairs and left with Jiraiya, her new sensei, and though she didn't know it, her godfather.

They walked to a remote cabin in the middle of the woods.

"Hey! What's up with this place Ero-sennin?" Naruko asked, kind of pissed he would take her to this place that was no where near ANYTHING.

"Don't disrespect me kid! You will call me Jiraiya-sensei!" Jiraiya said.

"Like hell I will! You are a super pervert! So I will call you Ero-sennin." Naruko said.

She could swear she heard Jiraiya whisper something about ungrateful brats. So she just asked.

"Well what's first?"

"First I want you to draw some blood from your finger and write your name here on this scroll." Jiraiya said as he opened his summoning scroll.

Naruko did as asked and then he told her how to do the jutsu. She started out with just a few tadpoles. And she kept practicing until it was night.

"Come on kid, you can work on this tomorrow, you need to rest up now." Jiraiya said.

"Alright Ero-sennin." Naruko said. She went in and fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

The next morning she woke up and felt extremely hunger, then she remembered how she had skipped dinner the night before to continue practicing. She got up and walked into the kitchen, finding her sensei sitting there and eating breakfast. She sat down and dug into her own plate. Jiraiya then explained how they would train. Eat breakfast, practice summoning jutsu until lunch, lunch, then sealing until dinner, dinner, then she would sleep.

Naruko nodded her head, thinking that was an okay schedule.

"So, Jiraiya-sensei, how should I improve my summoning?" Naruko asked.

"Well you see what I did wa- WAIT! DID YOU SAY JIRAIYA-SENSEI?" He yelled the last part.

"Yeah? Why?" Naruko asked.

"Well, yesterday, all you called me was Ero-sennin. I'm surprised that you are calling me Jiraiya-sensei now." He explained.

"Well, I figured I might as well not piss you off, since Tsunade is my Kaa-san, I know how Sannin can get when they are pissed." Naruko said.

Jiraiya simply nodded, he knew how Tsunade could get when you pissed her off all too well. He knew he didn't get like that, but you still didn't want to push him too far. Orochimaru however, had pissed off both his fellow Sannin, and he would hope that he was scared if Orochimaru ever encountered Tsunade and himself together. He knew if Orochimaru ever did, that the same night, Jiraiya would be eating a snake sandwich.

"Well, at least you've got the smarts to know not to piss off a Sannin. I've seen some people who aren't that smart and let's just say that after Tsunade was done with them, I'd never seen them again." Jiraiya said.

Naruko shivered at that, but having finished her breakfast, got straight to training. This is how it went on for the rest of the month. Training and meals. That was Naruko's schedule. The day before the finals, she was twisting and turning around in her bed. She couldn't seem to fall asleep, she figured it must be because of the nerves.

'I wonder how Christina and Hinata's training went. Or Haku's. Or... Sasuke's..' She thought. Even though she barely had time to think about anything other than seals or summoning, she somehow found time to think about her crush. Sasuke.

'I wonder who trained Sasuke. Could it have been Gai-sensei? No, I remember him saying he wanted to train Haku, since Haku's taijutsu still needed a lot of work. Where Sasuke had to learn more ninjutsu. Maybe some other sensei? Oh well, who knows, I can ask him tomorrow.' Naruko said. Then she drifted off into a light slumber and dreamed of seeing her friends and family the next day.

She woke up rather unpleasantly. Apparently her sensei thought it would be downright hilarious if he threw some water on her.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" She complained. "What was that for?" She asked.

"You needed to wake up. Plus, this is the last day I get to mess with ya kid! Come on, lighten up!" Jiraiya said.

Naruko just shook her head and got ready for the finals. She had gotten very close to Jiraiya over the past month, and now thought of him as her father. She smiled and couldn't help but think of what it would be like if her Kaa-san married her sensei. Sure, there would be a lot of yelling since he would do stupid stuff, but she thought it would be great. She giggled and picked up 6 empty scrolls and put them in her pouch, she would need them after all if she wanted to do any sealing, then she picked up some sealing notes for if she wanted to use any paralysis seals. She grabbed some kunai, shuriken, explosive notes, and ninja wire and put it all in her holsters and pouches. She changed into her outfit which she had changed during her time with Jiraiya. She now wore a black tank top over short shorts that were made of denim. She had bandages now on her shoulders running down to her elbows and had annexed the bandages that were on her legs. She had black sandals and her hair was still in its usual pigtails. She walked out to meet her sensei.

"Ready to go kid?" Jiraiya asked her.

"Ready."Naruko said.

They walked home, Naruko refused to shunshin, saying she would need all her chakra for her battles. When they got to her house though, they smoke puffs went up into the air, stating that it was 5 minutes until the 3rd test started.

"Oh no! We'll never get there in time!" Naruko said, horrified at the thought of being disqualified.

"Wait, you said you didn't want to use your chakra, but not that I shouldn't use mine!" Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya-sensei, what are you suggesting?" Naruko asked. But then her sensei started flashing through hand signs and in his haste, summoned up a frog. Unfortunately, he had done it so fast, that he had put more chakra then he wanted to into the jutsu and he summoned Gamabunta.

"JIRAIYA! WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME!" Gamabunta yelled in a thunderous voice while glaring up at his underling.

"Sorry Bunta! But we really need to get to the stadium quickly." Jiraiya said.

"He's telling the truth boss! If not, I'll be disqualified from my fight!" Naruko said. She knew Bunta well, he had actually taken quite a liking to the girl. It helped that she was Minato's kid. But Bunta liked her even more than he did Minato. It wasn't so often that summons had girl summoners, since most of the time the girls never had enough chakra. He was quite fond of the girl and decided he would help his newest underling.

"Alright Naruko, but only because it's you." Bunta said as he made one huge leap towards the stadium.

Everyone in the stadium however, was just waiting for the competition to start. They had waited a while after all. But there was one person that they were still waiting for, Naruko. Naruko's friends knew if she didn't get there soon, she would be disqualified. Everyone was just waiting around when suddenly, a huge toad just landed in the center of the stadium. Everyone just looked up dumbstruck, amazed that such a toad even existed. Tsunade just smirked and Jiraiya jumped off Bunta and sat down next to her. Naruko jumped down to where her opponents were standing and looked up at Gamabunta.

"THANKS FOR THE RIDE BUNTA!" She yelled up at the toad.

"NO PROBLEM NARUKO!" He said right back. Too bad that he could only speak extremely loud."IF YOU NEED FIGHT IN ONE OF YOUR FIGHTS TODAY, JUST SUMMON ME. I'LL HELP, EVEN IF IT IS JUST TO FIGHT THESE KIDS."

"AWW! BUNTA! YOU JUST GAVE AWAY THE FACT THAT I CAN SUMMON YOU! ONE OF THE POINTS THAT JIRAIYA WAS WITH US WAS SO THAT PEOPLE THOUGHT THAT HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD SUMMON YOU!" She yelled up at him. 'Dang it Bunta, I guess you forgot to keep quiet.' she thought.

"WELL, IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME ANYWAYS! SEE YA NARUKO!" Bunta yelled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruko turned around to see everybody staring at her with wide eyes, mouths agape.

"What?" She asked.

**Sorry guys about the late updates! You see, I try to update everyday, but I get so busy with school work and I still want to have a social life if you know what I mean! And plus, it didn't help that while other chapters just wrote themselves. The last two or three have been hard to get through because for some reason I've had major writer's block. So, yeah! Sorry for the bit of Jiraiya bashing at the beginning, but I figured since they say worse about him in the show, that it'd be cool in the story too. Anyways.**

**PEACE!**

** ~narutoobsessedgurl**


	15. Chunin Exam Finals Part 1

"Naruko... how the hell did you summon that huge toad?" Sasuke asked, he was the first one to break out of the amazement.

"Oh! I signed a summoning contract with the toads. Kind of like Christina has with the bears." Naruko said.

"Yeah, but I never summon the boss bear, I have to be reversed summoned if I want to see her. Do you realize the INSANE amount of chakra it takes to be able summon the largest summons there is?" Christina said.

"Eh, I try not to think about it." Naruko said.

"Wow, umm okay. That's kinda amazing." Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruko said.

"Alright! Alright! Enough talking, let's get back to the tournament. Here are the battle listings in case you forgot them." The proctor said.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**vs.**

**Naruko Namikaze**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**vs.**

**Jujun Fuuna **

**Neji Hyuga**

**vs.**

**Haku Momochi**

**Christina Maini**

**vs.**

**Dave Kumo**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**vs.**

**Shino Aburame**

"Alright, now everyone except for the two in the first match, please head up to the balcony." The proctor said.

Everyone other than Sasuke and Naruko walked up to the balcony. They all looked down on to the field. Naruko and Sasuke shook hands and jumped away from each other. They both took out kunai and threw them at each other. The kunai collided and both fell to the sides. They both smirked at each other and they both broke into hand signs.

"Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled.

"Wind Style: Wind Turbine Jutsu." Naruko yelled at the same time.

Naruko was holding a disc of wind that was spinning around at a rapid rate. She threw it at the Fireball. Just as she hoped, it cut right threw the fireball. Sasuke was hit by the disc, for Naruko's attack had been hidden from his view by the Fireball. Sasuke was thrown up into the air and received several slashes across his body. He quickly jumped up however and started new hand signs. Sasuke held down his hand and supported it with his other hand. Lightning started to crackle in his hand.

Seeing this, Naruko immediately powered up a rasengan. She had been working on the rasengan even more while she was with Jiraiya, and had gotten to the point where she could form it in what seemed like the space of an instant. She had been delighted to be able to do her Hirashin jutsu more effectively as well.

"Rasengan!" Naruko called out as she ran towards Sasuke.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards his blonde teammate.

They two attacks collided and they suddenly created as massive chemical reaction. White light erupted and covered the entire stadium. When the light was gone, there was a massive ball of dark and purple energy. Inside, one could make out two motionless forms. These forms were Naruko Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha. The ball exploded and both teens were sent spiraling towards the walls of the arena. They impacted with an enormous boom.

The two teens slid down their respective walls until they reached the bottom. Christina winced. 'With an impact like that,' She thought, 'They should both have broken a bunch of bones in their bodies. Surely, their rib cages were shattered from that blow, after all, the walls are made of solid concrete here. I guess this battle is over then.' Christina closed her eyes, feeling bad for her two friends. She knew how much they both wanted this, and neither of them ended up winning.

"LOOK! OVER THERE! NARUKO'S STANDING UP!" Dave yelled from nest to her. Christina eyes shot open and looked over to see her friend gasping, and attempting to stand up. Somehow, the proctor had not intervened and called the match yet. Christina looked over to see Sasuke standing up as well. Christina jumped over the railing and ran towards her two friends. They were both attempting to go at each other with kunai.. Let's just say neither was doing a very good job.

Christina grabbed their hands and yanked the kunai out of them. They both looked at her. "What are you two CRAZY!?" She asked. "If you two continue like this, you'll both die! It's clear that each of you have shattered rib cages! If you keep moving around like this, the bones could puncture organs and either kill you or make it so neither of you wold be ninja again! Do you want either of those things to happen?!"

Both teens looked to the ground. If there was one thing worse than death for a shinobi, it would be to get a substantial injury that would prevent them from doing their duties. They both fell to the ground after that. Christina checked them, both had just fainted from chakra exhaustion, apparently they had poured their entire beings into those attacks to try to overpower the other.

Christina just sighed and used a diagnostic jutsu to see the internal damage. She saw a team of medics running towards her. She asked them if they could keep back for a moment so she could see the extent of their wounds.

As she thought before, both had shattered their rib cages. Naruko had a broken arm, apparently, that took the blunt of the impact on the wall. She would be pissed about not being able to practice ninjutsu for awhile. Sasuke had taken the impact on his front and had done some severe damage to his organs.

"Medics!" Christina called out. She sectioned the medics into two groups. She looked towards the first group and decided they would take care of Naruko. "Take Naruko to severe but not life threatening care, she has shattered her rib cage and broken her arm, she has also stressed some of her muscles, so be careful about those, and make sure you don't touch her liver to much, that area had a bit of damage and will be tender for awhile." She reported to them.

Christina turned towards the second group. "Sasuke I'm afraid is in a much more severe position. Not only has his rib cage been shattered, but more of the fragments from said ribs have traveled around inside of his body. He also took direct impact to the front of his body and has therefore received extreme internal damage. His liver, lungs, heart, and pancreas all suffered the most, the other organs are in an okay state, but should be looked at later on. Please bring him to the extremely life threatening area." She said. The nins all quickly picked up the two teens.

They had to admit, they were pretty surprised. This 13 year old girl just told them everything and more than they could have observed in the time and materials she had. Most medic nins had sadly not received the ability to do healing or chakra transferring jutsu. Christina sighed, she would have worked on them herself had they not been in the middle of a tournament and the fact that if she wanted to work there, she would need more experienced medical nins such as herself and more equipment to do surgery with. There was also the fact that a stadium's worth of people were all watching her and would most likely grossed out at the fact that she was cutting up peoples' bodies and trying to repair organs and bones. She didn't see why this was so disgusting and awful, especially when it was to save a loved one.

Christina jumped back up to the balcony and sat down and rubbed her temples. 'Well this is just great!' She thought. 'Now I have to go through the rest of this tournament until I will be able to work on them. And it's not as if I can just quit, Naruko would kill me if I did that, and it isn't like I don't want to be a Chuunin either.' She quietly sighed.

During this whole time Neji had been keeping an eye on Christina. He was quite impressed with he abilities in medical jutsu, not to mention the fact that the whole time she had stayed calm and quickly ordered the rest of the nins on what to do to assure her friends' safety. Needless to say, he was quite happy, especially since the Hyuga had issues with people marrying outside of the clan. They needed to be excellent shinobi to marry inside the Hyuga clan. He wasn't worrying about marriage with her yet, but it would be handy in the future.

"The next match will be Shikamaru Nara against Jujun Fuuna." The proctor yelled. The two boys jumped down into the arena.

'How troublesome.' Shikamaru thought.

**Hey guys! Sorry if this seemed short because of the scroll thingy on the side, but this is actually one of my longer chapters if you look at the word count. I was inspired to write around 10-ish. Not exactly sure why... Well, anyways! I did! So this is the second chapter today. This one wrote itself and I hope that all of you enjoyed it! Sorry it only covered one battle though... The next one shall be EXTREMELY long though. I plan to do the rest of the first round battles in the next one. So... it might take more than 1 day... Anyways. Anyone notice how I said FIRST round battles? Cause I did. Wondering if I will have the sand and sound war against the leaf village are you? Well maybe I will and maybe I won't... hahahahah! MMMWWAAHAHAHHAHA! Guess you guys will just have to wait for the next day or so to find out. Unless you're reading this in the future when this story is complete or chapter 16 has been posted! In which case, HELLO FELLOW EARTHLINGS! NICE TO SEE YOU ARE READING MY STORY! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT! For you future people, go ahead and click on chappie 16! You'll find it located thata way! -**

**PEACE!**

** ~narutoobsessedgurl**


	16. Chunin Exam Finals Part 2

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Jujun said.

"Hn. How troublesome, but I suppose so." Shikamaru said.

Jujun rushed forward towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru jumped behind a tree and got down into his thinking position. He started going through multiple situations. He found one that worked best, and decided he would go with that one.

"Come out to play... little chibi." Jujun said.

Shikamaru got out from the hiding of his tree. He walked towards Jujun and that was when Jujun shot towards him. Shikamaru crouched down low and did a roll to the side. Jujun's arm stretched out and grabbed Shikamaru. Or at least, it tried to. Shikamaru jumped back and threw a kunai at him. It landed in Jujun's shoulder. Jujun grunted in pain but stood up.

"You think one lousy kunai is all it's gonna take to beat me?" Jujun asked.

"Hn. You didn't look at the kunai handle, did you?" Shikamaru asked while he grinned.

"Whaa?" Jujun asked while he looked at the kunai. His eyes widened when he saw an explosive tag around the handle of the kunai. He ripped the kunai out of his shoulder as fast as he could, but the explosive tag exploded and Jujun flew back.

Shikamaru knew he would still fight though. He had seen this situation in his head and he reached back and put a kunai facing out of his pouch so that the pointed edge would go into Jujun's arm if reached around and tried to grab Shikamaru.

Jujun got up and ran towards Shikamaru. What Shikamaru didn't expect was that Jujun would jump around to his back and put his arms around him. Since Jujun was now facing his back, the kunai that was meant for his arm, instead went into his stomach.

Jujun coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Shikamaru quickly took advantage of this and put his kunai at Jujun's throat. The match was called.

"The winner of the 2nd match! Shikamaru Nara!" The proctor yelled.

Jujun was brought out on a stretcher and Shikamaru walked up to the balcony. When the field was cleared, the proctor yelled out.

"Now for the third match! Neji Hyuga against Haku Momochi."

Neji and Haku jumped down into the arena and shook hands in the center. They both backed up and took a taijutsu stance. Neji picked the jyuuken and Haku took the stance that Gai had taught him.

Haku knew of Neji's doujutsu, for Christina and Naruko had told him about it. Since they had both known Hinata since they were eight, they knew all about her clan and its abilities. Christina had even arranged for Hinata and Haku to have some training sessions so he would know how to be able to fight the kekkei genkai. Hinata however had warned him that Neji was more skilled than her.

Neji had learned about Haku's kekkei genkai from his sensei. Since Gai and Kakashi were good friends/rivals, Kakashi was informed of Haku's ability once Gai got him on his team. Haku had the Hyouken kekkei genkai. This allowed him to control water and freeze it if he wanted to. He also learned about his crystal ice mirror attack. Neji knew he could not allow himself to be caught in that jutsu, or else he would have a very hard time of getting out.

Haku rushed towards Neji and threw some senbon at him. Neji dodged, not wanting to use his new technique just yet. Haku took out another senbon and went towards Neji. Neji took out a kunai and knocked the senbon out of Haku's hand. He used his other hand to jab Haku in the arm. Haku winced in pain as Neji threw his kunai up in the air and hit two more of Haku's chakra points. Neji grabbed the kunai that was coming down and cut Haku's leg. Haku jumped back several yards and grabbed onto his leg. He had spent enough time with Christina to know the dangers of an open wound on his leg.

Haku took out some gauze as he ran behind a tree. He made a messy tourniquet around his leg. He knew that Neji wouldn't be one who just wanted to wait while his opponent took some time out to fix himself, since it was just like a real battle. Haku also knew that now, three of his chakra points had been blocked.

Haku stood up and took out some senbon and turned to peek out at Neji. He quickly threw his senbon at Neji and that was when Neji, who had just seen the senbon, decided to use his new technique. He spun around quickly in a circle and used the rotation. The senbon scattered around the field.

Up in the crowd Hiashi raised his eyebrows. 'Where did he get that technique? Did that boy come up with the rotation himself? There is certainly no way that anyone in the main branch would have taught him that. My nephew seems to be exactly what everyone has been calling him, the Hyuga Genius.'

"Father, isn't that your rotation?" Hanabi, Hinata's little sister asked.

"Yes, but it seems that your cousin thought of the move as well." Hiashi replied.

"Wow, he's stronger than me and sister." Hanabi said.

Haku was surprised. 'Hinata never mentioned anything about a weapon blocking technique.' He thought. 'Oh well, I guess I'll just have to deal with it.' Haku came out from behind the tree and rushed towards Neji. When he figured he was at a good place, he started doing hand signs for his Crystal Ice Mirrors.

Neji recognized the signs and quickly got into his stance for Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms.

Haku's eyes widened at this, he didn't know what Neji was up to, but he kept doing his hand signs. That's when Neji went towards him and yelled.

"2 Palms!" That's when Haku felt pain go through him and he screwed his eyes shut. Neji continued. "4 Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Palms! 32 Palms! 64 Palms!"

Haku fell to the ground. Boy was he in a lot of pain. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand up, not like this. So he said. "Proctor! I.. am... not ab.. able... to con.. tin..ue..." Haku closed his eyes and soon he felt himself being lifted onto a stretcher and was carried away.

"The winner of the 3rd match, Neji Hyuga!" The proctor called out.

Neji made his way up to the balcony and stood where he was standing before the match.

'Guess I am the only one left from my team then, huh.' Christina thought. 'Well now I have to win, otherwise Naruko will yell at me that I didn't do our team proud.' A smile spread across her face thinking of her friend's antics. 'Oh how it can get when Naruko gets riled up.'

Neji glanced over at Christina who was a few people away from her. She was smiling. 'What? Why is she smiling? I just beat her teammate who won't be able to move for a couple days unless someone opens his chakra points back up. Oh well, she probably isn't thinking about that.' Neji turned back to the field where the proctor had just started talking again.

"Now for the next match, Christina Maini versus Dave Kumo!" He yelled out.

Christina shunshined down to the field while Dave jumped down. He was kinda scared, after all, he saw how this girl had been incredibly fast and beat that boy Rock Lee in the prelims without using any ninjutsu.

They shook hands and backed up. Christina had learned a lot the month before and planned to use some of her new skills to help her make Chuunin. Dave used hand signs and cast a genjutsu. Christina saw this and smiled. She knew how to get rid of genjutsu without hand signs, so he would think she was still in it.

Christina stopped her chakra for a second and then sent a big wave of it out. She was released from the genjutsu. Many of the Jounin and The higher ups knew she had released the genjutsu and were surprised a genin knew how to stop it that way. Everyone else however figured she was still in it.

To play this boy right into her hands, Christina fired off some pretend lightning shots at random places. The people that were seeing if the candidates were worthy of Chuunin were very impressed. They knew what she was doing. Making it seem like she was still in the genjutsu so she could unveil a surprise attack on the boy when he thought he was perfectly safe.

Christina charged up a Yakuri all of a sudden and threw it at the boy. To say that Dave was taken by surprise was an extreme understatement. He froze and was hit by the ball of sunlight and it did a LOT of damage on him. He fell back and knew he couldn't win, so he asked a final question. "H-how d-d-did you k-kn-ow.. w-where I w-was?"

"I got rid of the genjutsu the second you cast it on me." Christina said.

"W-what? B-but y-you used at-attacks on r-random p-pl-places." Dave said.

"That's because I wanted you to think I was still in it, so that when I actually attacked you, you wouldn't expect it." Christina said.

That's when the medics came and took Dave to go be treated. Christina was announced the winner and jumped back up to the balcony. Hinata came up to her and congratulated her on her win and she thanked her friend. She had missed seeing her everyday like they did in the academy.

"Hey Hinata, You, Naruko, and I need to have a sleepover soon. We haven't done that in, like, FOREVER!" Christina said.

"That's a good idea Christina, we all need to catch up. It's been far too long." Hinata said.

The two girls started to plan a sleepover for a few days from then, since Christina said that because of Naruko's ability to heal fast, she would be fine by then. While Sasuke and Haku would not, so they wouldn't be going on missions until those two were better. Just then, when Hinata should have been called down for her fight, feathers started to rain down from the sky. Everyone who wasn't a ninja fell asleep, while all the ninja disengaged the genjutsu.

"What the heck? Why was a genjutsu cast?" Christina asked.

That's when ninja all over the stadium started fighting. They were being attacked! All of the genin on the balcony jumped in to help. Once Christina had just finished off two sound ninja, she realized something. The Hospital! They always go for people that are in the hospital! Since they are weakened, they're easier to take.

"Naruko! Sasuke! Haku!" Christina yelled. Then she used her super speed to run to the hospital. She asked the people that were running around in a state of panic where her teammates were. One woman pointed to a room down the hall where Naruko was supposed to be. She ran towards the room and flung open the door. Inside, no one was there.

Christina looked out the window to see Orochimaru standing there holding her best friend in his arms. He licked his lips and disappeared.

"NARUKO!" Christina yelled.

**And scene! Haha, cliffy! You guys are so welcome :). Wondering what will happen to Naruko now that she is in the clutches of Orochimaru? Or what will happen to the leaf village during the attack. And how will Sasuke react when he finds out Naruko was kidnapped? I bet all of you weren't expecting that one, now were ya? Well, all of ya will just have to wait for the next chapter. When will it be posted you might ask yourself. Today? Tomorrow? Friday? Guess you guys will just have to wait and find out! (Even I don't know, depends on how quickly I write the next chapter since I just finished this one today at exactly 5:03 p.m. Eastern time) MMWAAHAHAHAHA! **

**PEACE!**

** ~narutoobsessedgurl**


	17. The Chase

A scream was heard in the stadium. "NARUKO!" They all heard. That's when they looked up to see Christina hop over the edges of the stadium. The fighting resumed as Christina ran up to Hinata.

"Hinata! Orochimaru kidnapped Naruko!" She told her.

"What?! We have to save her!?" Hinata said.

"We're coming too!" They looked up to see the rest of the Konoha 12 that were still able to fight. This included Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Sakura, and Ino. The one who said they would help was Tenten.

"Are you guys sure? Most of you don't even know Naruko personally. The only reason I told Hinata was because she's as close to Naruko as I am. I don't want to risk more lives and if anyone of you dies, I know Naruko will hold herself responsible." Christina said.

"We're sure, she's a part of this village. Even though most of us aren't close to her, we are still old classmates and comrades of hers. We all want to help." Kiba said.

"Yes! We will help Naruko return in the most youthful way! We cannot simply let her be taken. For if all of us youthful genin went, we would have an even greater chance of bringing her back!" Lee said that one.

"Alright if you all insist to come, then I guess there is no way I can stop you. Neji and/or Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to find Naruko?" Christina said.

"Byakugan!" Neji and Hinata called out as the veins around their eyes popped out.

"It seems that she is about 5 miles northeast of the village." Neji said.

"Alright, we have to go after her. Shikamaru, you're the genius here. What should our travel formation be?" Christina asked.

"Well, it helps that we have two Byakugan users. Hinata, you will be in the front while Neji, you will be in the back. Kiba will be in the front next to Hinata so he will be able to catch any suspicious smells. Shino, you'll be in the back next to Neji, just in case and try to send out your bugs in case they can find anything. The rest of us will be in the middle. Now, let's move out!" Shikamaru said.

The young genin all ventured off to help find their friend. After quite a bit of tree hopping they came across a couple traps. They kept on and came across 4 ninjas.

"Haha! Just a bunch of brats! Why would Lord Orochimaru leave us all behind to take care of THEM!" One of the ninja, the one with 6 arms.

"Maybe this was all the Leaf Village had to offer, I bet Lord Orochimaru was just expecting more." A girl with pink hair said.

The genin quickly split into different groups to fight the four ninjas.

"Haha! These kids think they can take us! Well, why don't we have some fun, shall we? Tayuya, you take that group. Jirobo, take that one and Kidomaru, take that one." The final ninja that they didn't know the name of said. He had 2 heads, which was kind of freaking out the group that was facing him.

"Come on guys! We have to take them down to save Naruko!" Hinata yelled.

Meanwhile...

Naruko felt a stabbing pain in her chest. 'What the heck? Owwww... I must have taken some serious damage fighting Sasuke. Why does it fell like I'm flying?' Naruko thought. She peeked out of her eyelids and saw she was zooming past trees. She glanced to where she was. 'I'm on the shoulder of some random dude and he's dragging me through the middle of the forest... Great...' She thought then she got a good look at who was carrying her. It was that creepy dude from the Sauna! What did Christina say his name was? Aragamaru? Ograsama? Eh! She couldn't remember.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Awake already child? Hmm.. seems I'll have to take care of that." said. So he promptly dropped her head first onto a branch. She let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"There we are, nice and knocked out. Ku ku ku ku!" Orochimaru said as he picked up the girl.

Back to the battles...

Christina had just shoved a kunai into the shoulder of who ever this Tayuya was. Did she really think that some summons were really gonna stop her? She wasn't the only one with summons after all. Just then everyone froze as they heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"What are you doing to her?!" Christina yelled out.

She couldn't take it anymore. This anger sent an adrenaline spike through her whole body and she moved as fast as the Yellow Flash of Konoha did. She shoved a kunai straight through Tayuya's arm and into her heart. The girl's blood flew all over her and the now dead body.

The group fought on and eventually overcame the Sound Ninja Four. Nobody was lost, only a few minor injuries. Christina worked-rather unhappily since they were losing time- on healing people's injuries. This made Sakura, Ino, and Hinata become rather interested in the medical field. Christina promised that she and Naruko- since she would force the girl into it- would help train them later. They all smiled and were rather happy, they wanted to be able to help their comrades when they were wounded like Christina was now.

Hinata noticed that Neji had a rather large slash on his shoulder and told Christina.

"Neji, get over here, I need to heal your shoulder." Christina said.

"I'm fine, besides we need to catch up to Naruko and she's going to be a greater distance away if we take more time." Neji said.

Christina just sighed. "Neji, the village is being attacked right now. The last thing that the doctors and nurses will want is to add another person to the hospital since he was to stubborn to save his wound from an infection while a willing medical nin was standing by." She said, and it wasn't just because she didn't want him to get hurt since she liked him, but her statement was true. The hospital would be filled with injured ninja and civilians after the attack. They didn't need or want more.

Neji just sighed and sat down next to her.

"Thank you." Christina said. After that, she started taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?!" He asked while gaining a slight blush. It wasn't as if he didn't want to have her see him with his shirt off, but his cousin and heir to the clan was right there!

"Jeez! Would you relax! I need to take your shirt of to get to the wound. I did it with Shikamaru as well and he didn't freak." Christina said. It was true after all, Shikamaru got a few slashes on his shoulder and had to be healed as well.

"Fine." Neji said. At least her excuse was valid. As he thought about it though, he had an errant thought of 'Maybe I should get injuries on my chest more often when I'm on missions with her..' but then he mentally slapped himself. 'Get a hold of yourself Hyuga!' He thought.

By then Christina had finished with his wound. It was now closed and only pink, it would take about a week to be back to normal. She wrapped some bandages around his shoulder and gave him back his shirt.

Neji put on his shirt and stood up as Christina started. "Alright, now here's where we have the biggest problem. Orochimaru took Naruko, and There's no doubt in my mind that we will not be strong enough to beat him. We will somehow have to wait for the right moment to just get Naruko back and run out of there as fast as possible."

"Maybe if we all team up toget-" Sakura started, only to be stopped by Shikamaru.

"No, she's right. Orochimaru's a Sannin, he'll be able to beat a couple of weakened genin if he has a mind to." Shikamaru said.

"I think Christina should go on her own." Hinata said.

"What?!" They all said at the same time.

"Easy, she can move faster than all of us, even Orochimaru due to her odd speed thing. She can grab Naruko and be in and out of there before he even notices." Hinata said.

"But Hinata! What if he catches up to her! None of us will be there to help, and then he'll get away with Christina and Naruko!" Ino said.

"If we try to do this and go with her, he'll take one of us and threaten to kill us, and then what will Christina do? And we can't beat him. This is the only choice." Hinata said.

"I guess that's true..." Ino said.

"Christina, it's all up to you. After all, you're the one whose life will be endanger." Hinata said.

"I'll do it. I can't let Naruko be taken. And I won't allow myself to trade her for one or more of you. I don't care if it costs me my life. I need to get her back and I will not risk any one of you guys." Christina said with the most serious look anyone had ever seen her have on her face.

"Alright. Christina, one last thing." Hinata said.

"What is it Hinata?" Christina asked.

"Get home alive. If necessary, we can go after her another time. Don't allow yourself to die, alright?" Hinata said, looking sad.

Christina gained a sad smile. "Of course Hinata. But I won't allow her to be taken this time." She said. Then Hinata went up to her and gave friend a hug.

With that Christina jumped off, leaving the rest of the genin on their own. They all looked after her and Hinata was surprised as a drop of water hit her cheek. She wiped it off with her finger and realized it was a tear. She smiled and her and everyone else went back to continue the fight in Konoha.

As Christina went on, she quickly realized she was crying. It touched her how much Hinata and the others cared for her. And that hug was what had triggered the tears. She flew along at her lightning fast speed to catch up to her friend. She had equipped her own eyesight, and although it didn't reach as far as the Byakugan, she could still see a god while in front of her.

Orochimaru had stopped to take a leisurely rest. He really thought Konoha had such lousy genin that they could beat his minions. That Snake bastard had even made tea and set up a campfire! Oh how she hated that man! She clenched her fists and sped up.

While he leaned over to pick up his tea she felt more adrenaline pump through her body. She shot forward and was going the fastest she ever had.

Christina shot right next to Naruko and grabbed the girl and flung her on her back and flew away again. This whole process happened in the time it took Orochimaru, going his full speed to whip his head around. When he looked he noticed that Naruko was gone. His eyes widened and he searched around for where the person who took her was. He didn't sense anyone within a 2 mile radius. That was how quick Christina was going. She was already 5 miles away after 20 seconds. She was sure that she was going faster than even the Yellow Flash. She smiled and looked at her knocked out best friend that was on her back now. The mess of yellow hair was hanging over her chest.

Christina just chuckled and leaned over to her friend's ear and whispered "You're safe now." And with that, she sped towards Konoha.

Orochimaru was completely shell shocked. Where had she gone? Did she get sucked into a black hole or something? No one can move THAT fast. Well, nobody other than Minato Namikaze, but he was dead! And as far as he had heard, only the girl he took knew the Hirashin and she had been knocked out cold! He just growled and went headed off. He wouldn't go back to Konoha. It would be too dangerous now, and he might be killed. He would just need to go back later. But he WOULD have that girl as a vessel, if that was the last thing he ever did.

Christina felt the adrenaline leave her body. She was too far away for Orochimaru to catch up now. If he even dared follow someone who could move as fast as she could. She stopped. She was tired now. After all, she had gone through a Chunin Exam battle. Several battles with Chuunin from where ever! A battle with a girl that was easily a Jounin. And now, ran about 30 miles back and forth as quick as she could. She was EXHAUSTED!

Christina laid down on her back after she propped Naruko up on a tree and caught her breath. She focused chakra in her ears so she could her in about a kilometer radius if they were moderately loud. Nothing like whispering though.

She was heaving and her pulse was racing. But she had saved her friend and gotten away with both of them safe and sound. Everything was good. She looked up at Naruko and knew the girl belittled herself. She would probably be upset that She couldn't save herself from Orochimaru even though she was knocked out the whole time with very intense wounds. Christina just chuckled and then she heard people approaching. Afraid that they might be enemies, she picked Naruko back up and headed the way that was between where she had run from Orochimaru and where she heard the people coming from. Sadly, now she had to run the other way from the leaf village.

Since Konoha was South of where she was, and Orochimaru was West. She decided she would go East. Hopefully, Orochimaru, if he was even after her, would think she was heading back to Konoha, and the people South were heading North. So she headed East.

She went half a day's journey. She knew no one from the attack would go this far out. She decided they would rest in a cave. Christina cast a genjutsu over the cave after she set Naruko down. After that, she slapped a sound suppressing seal over the cave. After all, what use would a sight genjutsu be if they heard Naruko snoring? And yes, she did snore, like a chain saw at that. But Christina had gotten used to it over the years of sleepovers, that's why she was the one to share a tent with her, even if there were female escorts.

Christina sighed and fell asleep.

Back in Konoha..

Even though war had just passed, all the genin weren't freaking out over that. They were freaking out because Christina and Naruko STILL hadn't come back. They figured they would be back within an hour at most. But now a day had passed. All of them were on edge. They were assuming the worst had happened, and that Christina had engaged Orochimaru and was killed. And now, he was gone with Naruko.

The Hokage was very worried as well. The person who he thought of as a granddaughter was nowhere to be seen, and according to his genin, captured by Orochimaru. And one of his most spectacular genin, and if she returned, Chuunin, was missing. He was thinking about who to send off on the retrieval team when a extremely pissed off Jiraiya and Tsunade barged into his office.

"Sensei! I swear, if you don't have an explanation for where my little girl is, I'll kill you!" Tsunade yelled.

"I agree! Where is my student, and more importantly, my Goddaughter!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Now, now, settle down, I know you won't like what I'm about to tell you, but it's' the truth. Most of the genin in the latest generation and three of the ones in the generation before tell me she was taken by Orochimaru." They both gasped at that. "And they went after her, but in the end, concluded that one of them would be sent after her. Due to her abilities of speed, she had the best chance of saving her while attaining zero casualities. Sadly, it appears as if that is not the case, since they sent her out yesterday, and she has not returned." Sarutobi explained.

Tsunade was in tears. She might have lost her daughter, but she still had a chance to get her back, because if Orochimaru took her alive, then he would make sure she was alive. But this girl's family, they had most likely lost their daughter and sibling.

"Who... who was the girl they sent out?" Tsunade asked. She would go and console the family if she turned out to be dead, since she would have died saving her daughter.

"Christina Maini." Sarutobi said.

With that, Tsunade's eyes widened and even more tears streamed down her face. She knew Christian well, after all, Naruko and her had been friends since they were eight. She had thought of the Naruko, Christina, and Hinata as her own daughters for years, even though none of them were related to her by blood. She slammed her fist against the wall, making it collapse.

"Tsunade, we already have enough broken building from the attack. I would thank you if you calm down and not ruin this one as well." Sarutobi said.

"Those two were my girls! Them and Hinata Hyuga are the closest I've had to family over all these years! They were all like my own daughters to me! And you expect me to be calm when I lose two of them on the same day?" She yelled.

"You will put me and Tsunade on the retrieval team Sensei!" Jiraiya yelled. Ha had immense love for his goddaughter and even thought he didn't know the other girl, if Tsunade felt so close to her, then must be very important to her and his goddaughter, and therefore, close to him as well.

"Alright, alright. You will be put on the retrieval team as well as several Jounin." He said. Then he called over some Anbu and told them to get the Jounin. Within 5 minutes, she also had the presence of Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, and Asuma Sarutobi in his office as well as the two Sannin.

"You are all to go retrieve Christina Maini and Naruko Namikaze." Sarutobi said.

With that, they all jumped off to look for the girls.

**So, what did ya think? I did my best, and the second half of the chapter was extremely easy to write as well! Sorry it took awhile... And I plan on posting another chapter tonight... I still have to write it of course... better get on that... well, not sure how it's gonna start since I just look at the end of the previous chapter until the start of the next on hits me! And this weekend, I should get a lot of writing done, since, unlike last weekend, I won't be running around the whole time! **

**This is my longest chapter ya know! It is 3,275 words long exactly!**

**PEACE!**

** ~narutoobsessedgurl**


	18. Coming Home

It had been 1 week since the two girls had disappeared. The retrieval hadn't found the trail east since a rainstorm had washed it away. It was only the length of about a half a mile. They figured she must have just turned around. So they followed after Orochimaru in hopes that the girls were with him, though they couldn't smell Christina or Naruko's scent as Orochimaru's went on. They hoped he might have used seals to suppress their smells. When they found him, he told them she had disappeared, so they did the only logical thing while he was in their presence with no valuable information. They killed him.

They returned to Konoha in a very sad mood. They had no new leads on where Christina and Naruko. Tsunade was crushed, and was now focusing all of her energy into the patients at the hospital. However, she knew that there would only be a surplus of patients for so long. Jiraiya had spent all of his time working on his spy network. Gai was the one that was having the most trouble. He didn't have anything to channel his energy into. The fact was, he was a Jounin sensei. Two of his students were in the hospital, the other two were gone, it seemed as if they had disappeared of the face of the Earth. Now Gai was a reasonable man, so he didn't take become depressed. Instead, he offered to help Kakashi with his team.

He took a particular liking to his team. He saw Lee almost as a son, he had even asked him for a jumpsuit! This he gladly granted, much to Kakashi's team disappointment. He noticed that the other boy on the team, Neji, seemed extremely pissed off for no reason in particular. Tenten was upset about her fellow genin being completely gone, but still tried to keep up a bright atmosphere. Kakashi though was the most depressed, most didn't realize it, but Gai did. There was a slight change in his attitude.

Kakashi was very depressed. Unlike Gai, he still had all of his students. But there was one problem. The last thing his sensei had asked of him, he had failed to do. His sensei told him to protect his daughter, and now, his daughter was gone. His beloved sensei's last wish, his dying wish, he had failed to do. What did that make him? A horrible student was what he felt he was.

Miles and miles away, a large groan was let out. A young brunette woke up. She sat up and looked over at her friend. She had collapsed of chakra exhaustion. She knew she had. She had gained all of her chakra back by now though. She crawled over to her friend and checked her.

She was glad to see that Naruko was healthy and almost fully healed. 'Thank goodness for the Kyuubi!' She thought. That was when her stomach growled. She laughed and caught some fish. She cooked them over a fire and noticed her friend stirring. She walked over to her.

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead!" She said in a taunting manner.

"Ugh! Five more minutes!" She groaned.

Now that Christina had to laugh at. She shook her friend awake. When Naruko was fully woken up, they both ate some fish.

"So... how long was I out and why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Naruko asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how long WE were out, since I was out as long as you. As for how we got here, well..." Christina then told Naruko everything that had happened.

"Wow... Thanks for saving me." Naruko said with a smile.

"No need for thanks, you're my best friend. Let's go, I think there are so hot springs around here." Christina said.

"We don't have any money Christina." Naruko said.

"No, a natural hot spring. Come on!" Christina said as she dragged her friend along.

They settled down into the spring and started talking.

"Wait, so dish! You saw Neji shirtless eh?" Naruko said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Umm, yeah." Christina said, gaining a blush.

"Oh come on! So tell me, did ya like what ya saw?" Naruko said.

"Yeah, he has a six pack!" Christina said.

"Well, don't all guys that are ninjas do? After all, we do get good work outs." Naruko said.

"I guess... but let's just say I saw Shikamaru and plenty of other guys in the same position, and I didn't exactly look at him like I would a normal patient." Christina said.

Naruko laughed at that and they continued on with their conversation. They changed and got ready to head back to Konoha.

Back in Konoha however, one Sasuke Uchiha had just woken up. He felt like his insides were on fire. He looked to the side and saw he was in the same room as Haku.

"Hey Haku." Sasuke said.

With that, Haku's eyes widened and he looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke! You're awake!" he said.

"Yeah, I am. I still feel awful though. But I bet Naruko's just walking around like nothing even happened, after all, she's a way better healer than me." Sasuke said. But at the last sentence, he saw Haku become upset. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sasuke... you've been out cold for the past week. After you and Naruko passed out during the Chunin Exams, Suna and Oto attacked us." Haku said. He was about to continue when Sasuke burst out.

"What! No way!" He yelled.

"It's true, but there is still worse... much, much worse..." Sasuke looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Sasuke... Naruko was kidnapped." At that Sasuke's eyes widened, but Haku continued. "Christina chased after her kidnapper, but after sending a retrieval team out, and having them even kill the kidnapper, they have no idea where Naruko and Christina are."

"What! We have to go after them! We have to save them! We have to!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, you and I are bed ridden, we won't be saving them anytime soon. Plus.. they're said to have been killed." Haku said, rather solemnly.

"No! It can't be true! Naruko! Christina!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, just go back to sleep, you need your rest." Haku said. As Sasuke protested, Haku called a nurse over and she gave Sasuke medicine to knock him out.

Naruko and Christina were off though. They were excited to get back to Konoha and see their friends again. And also to console a probably depressed Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Gai, Haku, and maybe Sasuke, assuming he's awake. Not to mention settle down their friends that sent Christina off, seeing as they probably felt guilty for making her 'die'.

"This is too sad and boring. Let's sing something to make us feel better." Naruko said.

"I'm always up for that! What song though?" Christina asked.

"How about 'Forget You' By Cee Lo Green?" Naruko said. Christina nodded and they started singing together.

"I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love and I'm like, Forget You-o-o! I guess the change in my pocket, wasn't enough and I'm like, Forget You-o-o! And Forget her to-o-o! Said if I was richer, I'd still be with ya! Now ain't that some shhh! Ain't that some shhh!" They sang and after that they just laughed, due to the fact that the song goes 'shhh!' Even everyone knows what's supposed to go there.

They continued on while talking, and around midday they reached Konoha's gates. The Chuunin didn't recognize them, but since they wore Leaf headbands, they let them through. They hopped along the roofs and reached the Hokage office.

Okay, so they might have been on the outside of the Hokage Office on his window sill, but still, they were technically there. Naruko knocked on the glass and yelled.

"Yo Ji-ji! Open up!"

Sarutobi turned around and his eyes widened taking in the two girls. He all but ran to the window. He opened it up and looked at them in amazement.

"I swear, if this is some prank, I will kill the people responsible." He said in a serious tone.

"Prank? Why would this be a prank Ji-ji?" Christina said. Being around Naruko as much as she had, she had picked up calling him Ji-ji as well.

"It really is you two!" He said in amazement as tears pooled in his eyes. Now the Hokage wasn't one to cry, but when the two closest people he had to granddaughters that he thought had died, were right there alive and well, he couldn't help it.

He grabbed them and pulled them inside his office. He yelled to his secretary to not interrupt him unless it was of absolute importance.

"Explain why you two have been gone for the past week." He said.

"Week? Jeez, we were out for a long time Naruko." Christina said. She then proceeded to tell the hokage and her and Naruko's Ji-ji of everything that had happened.

"I see." He said. He opened his door and told the Anbu to get Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gai, Haku, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata. The Anbu were surprised since that was a lot of people all being crammed into his office but did the task.

"Alright Girls, I want you to stay in the closet, and surprise them. You'll know they are all here because I will say 'You see I found this stick of dango.' Then both of you jump out and scare them." The hokage said.

"Wow Ji-ji! I love the way you think!" Naruko said.

It took 15 minutes for everyone to get there. Once the did the Hokage stood up and walked around his desk, he wanted a good view of their faces after all.

"Alright, now that you're all here, I want to show you something." He said with a smile.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Gai asked.

"Well you see, I found this stick of dango." As he said that, everyone's faces furrowed in confusion. That was until Naruko and Christina jumped out of the closet screaming.

The majority of them took out a kunai. Ino and Sakura however screamed and stepped back, Ino crashing into the door, while Sakura fell against Haku, sending them both to the floor. Hinata fainted and fell back on Shikamaru who got her and muttered "How troublesome." Gai however had the best reaction which was of course screaming like a little girl and jumping out the window.

The two girls fell onto the floor laughing shortly followed by the Hokage himself. They were laughing so hard they had tears coming out of their eyes. It took a few minutes but the shinobi broke out of their daze and realized that the girls were fine. They were here! Playing a prank and laughing their asses off at their reactions!

"Wait! Were you guys even missing, or just pulling off a super evil prank?" Tsunade asked, about to beat her kids in the ground if it was the latter.

"No, we were really gone for the week, but Ji-ji suggested to prank you guys to lighten the mood! And besides, you're reactions were hilarious!" Naruko managed out in between laughs.

That was when Tsunade walked forward and captured her two girls in a hug. "I thought I had lost both of you." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's okay kaa-san. We're both fine, Do you really think that Christina would let Orochimaru take me? She feels the same about me as you do. She thinks I can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but when somebody threatens me, they're dead. And if I ever do something wrong, both of you ride my ass about it and won't let me live it down. You two are two peas in a pod when it comes to me." Naruko said.

Then Christina parted from the hug, letting the mother and daughter be. She turned to Hinata and gave the girl a huge hug. Then she leaned down and whispered in her ear "Didn't I tell you we'd both come back safe?" Hinata then clutched onto the girl and started crying, Naruko quickly went over to hug the sobbing girl too. They both parted from the girl as she calmed down.

Haku opened his arms wide and said "Come on, give me the love." the girls both laughed, since they loved Haku when he had his teasing side on. They went over and hugged their teammate. They then hugged Gai. And slowly went around the room to comfort all of those that were worried about them.

"Now now, let the girls get back to their normal routines. Now, clear out of my office." The Hokage said.

They all filed out of the room. But Christina was the last as she had a final question to ask the Hokage. When she was done she walked out and down the stairs and out the door of the Hokage Building. When she walked out she saw the familiar form of Neji leaning on the wall near the door.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Uhh, sure." She replied and was suddenly thankful that it took awhile to sort through everything, since the moonlight hid the blush that now caressed her face.

They started wandering to no where in particular and Neji said something she never would have expected.

"Christina... I like you." He said.

Christina nearly pulled a Hinata and fainted right on the spot, but she knew that would just ruin everything. So instead her head shot to look at him as her eyes widened.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I was.. uhhh... w-wondering if you w-wanted to go on a date?" He asked. He was mentally cursing himself, since when did he have trouble saying things? This was the first time he had ever stuttered for God's Sake!

Not wanting to sound super desperate by screaming YES! At the top of her lungs and probably scare him away, she simply said. "I would love to!" In an upbeat voice while smiling at him.

"Really?" He said. He was extremely afraid she would say no. After all, she wasn't one of those fangirls (thank god!) and she had never shown particular attention to him. And after that seen in the woods with his chest, he was afraid she didn't want to see and saw it as more of a task that was necessary yet troublesome.

"Yeah, I've, uhhh, kind of had a crush on you for awhile." She admitted, but not so far as to say how far back she had started liking him. She started smoothing out her ponytail that hung on her shoulder, it was nervous habit of her's that she hated immensely, but she always did it.

"I was really worrying about you while you were gone, I promised myself that I would tell you how I felt if you came back." He admitted looking away, but she caught the blush on his face. She giggled but then grabbed his arm. He looked back up and saw her smiling.

"Well it's a good thing that I came back then, huh?"She said.

He smiled at that. Then he took her hand and said "Very." He walked her back to her house and they made plans for their very first date. He dropped her off and kindly bid farewell.

She walked back inside her house and greeted her extremely happy parents and siblings, then excused herself and grabbed the home phone on the way. She went up to her room and sat on her window seat. She started dialing away and she heard a "Hello?" from the other side of the phone.

"Naruko, You'll never believe what just happened!" She squealed.

**Finally starting to see some romance now! Yay! And what will happen when Sasuke knows Naruko and Christina are back!? And what will happen next for our young teens? You must read on to find out! MWWHAHAHAHAH! Okay, anyways, hope you all enjoyed it! Night night! Well, Night, night, if you're reading this the night I post it... and the fact that you live in the same time zone as me... anyways! I'll give all the greetings so that no one will feel excluded.**

**Night! Good evening! Good afternoon! Morning! **

**PEACE!**

** ~narutoobsessedgurl**


	19. The Proposition

Christina chatted on the phone with Naruko about this and that. They both agreed that they would go visit Sasuke in the hospital tomorrow. Then Christina remembered her conversation with Hinata before the attack.

"Hey Naruko, Hinata and I were planning a sleepover for when you got out of the hospital, you up for that?" Christina asked.

"Really? Yeah, that would be awesome! I felt like we all haven't hung out in forever!" Naruko said.

"Okay! Let's add her to the call!" Christina said.

The phone rang at the Hyuga residence.

"I'll get it father." Hanabi said. She walked over and picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Hanabi, it's Christina-"

"And Naruko!" Naruko yelled. Both of the other two girls on the line flinched.

"Yeah Naruko, I was getting to that. Sorry about the yell from Naruko Hanabi. But anyways, can we talk to your sister?" Christina said.

"Yeah, sure." Hanabi said. She put her hand over the end of the phone and said. "Hinata, it's for you."

Hinata looked up from the scroll she was reading. She obviously hadn't heard enough from Hanabi's side of the conversation to know who was on the other side of the line. She got up and took the phone from her little sister. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Hinata-chan! It's Christina and Naruko!" Naruko said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, Hi Guys. What's up?" She asked.

"We wanted to know if he plans for our sleepover were still on!" Christina said and smiled.

"Oh, right! My father okay'd it, so when do you guys wanna come over?" Hinata said.

"How 'bout Thursday to Friday? That way we can help Christina get ready for her date!" Naruko said.

"Ooooooo! Who with?" Hinata asked.

"Here, try to guess. He has brown hair and he may be in the room with you." Christina said.

"What? Why would he be in the room?" Hinata asked.

"Oh god Hinata, you couldn't guess! Your cousin of course!" Christina said.

"Really? He hadn't informed me of this." Hinata said and as a matter of fact, since she was in the living room of the main house, Neji was actually in the room. She turned to him with a grin and gave him a look that just screamed 'What-why-didn't-you-tell-me'. Neji glanced up since he felt eyes on him. When he looked up, he was not expecting that look on his cousin's face. He raised an eyebrow. 'What is she talking about? What did WI not tell her about that would be of importance?' He thought.

Hearing the silence on the other line, Naruko and Christina figured he was in there.

"He's in the room, isn't he." Christina said.

"Yep, he looks pretty confused." Hinata said with clear amusement in her voice.

At that, both Naruko and Christina started laughing.

"Hinata-sama, what are you talking about?" Neji said.

"Neji, why didn't you tell me that you have a date with one of my best friends?" Hinata said, a smile playing on her lips.

"A date?" Hiashi said putting down his scroll, taking interest in the conversation now.

Neji turned red at that and cleared his throat and said. "Uhh.. Yeah, with Christina."

Hiashi raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so my nephew has his first date and wasn't planning on telling me?" Hiashi asked.

"No, no, no, I was going to tell you. I just umm.. well.." Neji said, trying to think of the reason why he put of telling his uncle.

"Oh, he's suffering. Tell him I said sorry!" Christina said across the line.

"Christina said she's sorry." Hinata said.

Naruko however was cracking up. She just couldn't believe how unbelievably hilarious this was. She was trying to picture Neji with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

Hiashi just laughed and told his nephew it was fine. After all, he did remember how he had to tell his dad of his first date, and it was mortifying. His dad picked the night before his date to tell him about the birds and the bees. He had trouble not blushing throughout the entire date. He would wait until Neji was in a more serious relationship until he told him THAT. He didn't want his poor nephew to suffer the same fate as him. Though if his father was still alive, he probably would have done that horrible deed to Neji, just because he thought it would be funny. Hiashi just smiled, remembering his brother.

Neji just let out a sigh of relief and left the room before he could get into anymore trouble.

"Anyways," Hinata continued, "See you guys Friday!"

"See ya!" Naruko and Christina yelled simultaneously.

The three girls hung up the phone and went off to their respective tasks. After awhile, they all went to bed and waited to see what the next day brought them.

Naruko woke up the next morning and took a quick shower. She walked downstairs and ate some breakfast with her mom. Her mom looked so happy to have her back, and just to simply do things like eat breakfast with her made her feel better. Naruko however, wasn't effected the same way, since she had been knocked out the week she had been gone. Naruko gave her mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked to Christina's house.

She knocked on the door and waited for a few moments to see Christina's mom open the door.

"Oh Naruko, come on inside, Christina will be down in a minute." She said with a smile. She then walked over to the stairs and yelled up. "Christina! Naruko's here!"

Naruko at down on the couch and looked around, remembering the first time she went to Christina's house.

_**Flashback**_

_Christina walked with Hinata and Naruko behind her, they were on the way to her house. When they got there, they awed in amazement. _

_Christina had a HUGE house. _

"_Christina...why do you have such a big house?" Naruko asked. _

"_Well Naruko, unlike you, I have brothers and sisters. I actually have 4 older sisters, 2 older brothers, and one younger sister. That's why there are so many big houses in the Maini compound. Let's just say the adults here need a new hobby." Christina said._

"_That's a lot of siblings." Hinata said._

_Christina just laughed then replied. "Yeah, it's kinda awesome though. Since I hear a lot about how when you have a big house, it can get lonely. But when you have 10 people living in the house, even if it's as big as mine, you always feel cramped." _

"_Well, what are we waiting for? We got a sleepover to have!" Naruko yelled then rushed ahead. Hinata and Christina quickly followed. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hey Naruko, ready to go visit Sasuke?" Christina said as she bounded down the stairs. Then she realized her friend was kind of out of it.

"Naruko? Naruko? NARUKO!" She yelled as she waved her hand in front of her friend's head.

"What?" She asked, shaking her head.

"You kinda zoned out." Christina said. "Ready to go?"

"Yep! Let's go!" Naruko said. Standing up.

They walked through the streets until they reached the hospital and then they were directed towards Sasuke's room. When they opened the door, Sasuke was asleep. Haku however, was awake and looked up and smiled when they walked in.

"Haku, if you're in the hospital then why did you come to the Hokage's office yesterday?" Naruko asked.

"Because, unlike Sasuke, I was well enough to walk." Haku said.

The girls looked over to Sasuke and both put down the flowers that they had picked up on his bedside table. Naruko sat on Sasuke's bed and Christina went over and sat on Haku's. They all chatted for awhile and Haku told them about what a nervous wreck Gai was. They talked about anything and everything that happened while the girls were gone, and they all shared a few laughs. Once it was around 12:00 though. Naruko's stomach growled.

"Haha, a bit hungry, eh, Naruko-chan?" Christina said.

"Haha! I guess so!" Naruko said while she rubbed the back of her head.

"Wanna go to Ichiraku?" Christina asked.

"Hell yeah I do!" Naruko said. Then she looked at Haku and said. "Don't worry Haku-kun, we'll smuggle some good food in for you!" she said.

Haku laughed and said, "I appreciate the thought Naruko-chan, but I think they might get mad at you."

"I guess, darn, sorry Haku. Don't worry though, once you and Sasuke get out of the hospital we can have a team lunch!" She said.

"Come on, let's go, I'm actually craving some ramen." Christina said.

They got up and left. Haku went back to reading his scroll when he heard a groan come from the bed next to him.

"Come on, get up Sasuke." Haku said as he threw a pillow at him.

"Ugh. Haku, what the hell?" Sasuke said as he woke up.

"Too bad you didn't wake up about 10 minutes ago, you would've caught Naruko and Christina." Haku said.

It seemed as if Haku heard Sasuke's neck crack as he whipped it to look at him. "Naruko and Christina? They were here? They came back? They're safe? Why didn't you wake me up?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Jeez Sasuke. Yes, they were here, and they're both fine. They left to get lunch though. And we didn't wake you up because, to be honest, you look like someone dropped a building on you." Haku said.

"I need to go find them." Sasuke said as he attempted to sit up. He ultimately failed and fell back.

"There's no use Sasuke, they're gone, and you can't leave the hospital anyways. So just relax, I'm sure they'll visit again tomorrow." Haku said.

"Fine. You better wake me up if they get here." Sasuke said, rolling back on his side.

"Sure, sure." Haku said, watching his teammate fall asleep. He was a bit sad, he liked to see the kid freak out.

By this point, Naruko and Christina had already ordered their ramen and were chatting when Jiraiya walked into the stand.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruko said.

"Hey kid! How's it going?" He asked.

"Good. How 'bout you?" Naruko said, it was a bit hard to understand though, since her mouth was full of ramen.

"Haha, nice kid." Jiraiya said. "But I have a proposition for you, how about next week, we leave on a training trip. Just me and you." He said.

"That would be awesome!" Naruko said.

"But one thing about this training trip kid." Jiraiya said.

"What Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruko asked.

"The trip will last three years." Jiraiya said.

"T-t-three y-y-years?" Naruko asked. Christina was just staring at them wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I want to train you to your full potential, and to do that, I need to take you of on your own for three years." Jiraiya said. "You don't have to agree to it now Naruko, just think about it."

"I'll go." Naruko said. "I want to be the Hokage, and to do that, I'll need to become the best ninja I can. I can only do that if I leave with you." She looked to her friend and smiled.

Christina just gave her a hug and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. And I'm sure I can comfort Hinata. Guess we'll just have to make the next sleepover the best, huh?" Naruko hugged her back.

Tears started to stream down the two girls' faces. They backed up and both laughed. Then they wiped the tears off each others' faces. They went back to eating their respective ramen. It was rather sad, knowing that they would only have a week together before they were separated for 3 years.

The next day passed, they trained rather than going to the hospital-much to Sasuke's disappointment-and then they got ready for the sleepover the next day.

This was gonna be fun...

**And done! Wow, good chapter, at least I thought so. I loved having Hiashi show a bit of emotion, and I loved embarrassing Neji. I had all of them show emotion because if not they would all seem like robots to me so, anyways. **

**Please review!**

**Bye the way, I'm starting a vote for my next story. Should Christina be in that one too? Vote yes or no by leaving a review!**

**PEACE!**

** ~narutoobsessedgurl**


	20. A Sleepover and Some Kisses

Naruko was walking calmly towards Hinata's house. She wasn't looking forward to having to tell her friend about her going on a trip for three years, but she hoped that Hinata would think the same way that Christina did. Seeing it as 'A temporary situation that would make us be more grateful for the moments we all share together in life' as Christina called it.

By the time Naruko was done thinking, she had arrived in front of the Hyuga compound. The guards let her go in and she walked up to the main house. She knocked on the door and it opened to show Neji.

"Naruko, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hinata, Christina, and I are having a sleepover." Naruko replied.

"Neji! Let Naruko in!" Hinata called. "Naruko, I'm in the kitchen."

Naruko walked into the kitchen and dropped her bag. "Hey Hina-chan, I'm assuming Christina isn't here since Neji interrogated me. What would I be doing here anyways if it wasn't to see you?" She said.

"Who knows? But anyways, I made cookies for tonight! Could you get the chips out of the cabinet?" Hinata asked.

"Sure!" Naruko said. She grabbed the chips out of the cabinet and set them on the counter. Just then Hinata turned around and Naruko stole a cookie. Of course, with her luck, they had come out the oven just as she got there, so she felt the heat almost burn her hand. She yelped and dropped the cookie back on to the cooling rack.

"Nice Naruko." Hinata said with a smile. That's when another knock came on the door. "Could you get that Neji?" She called to him.

Neji simply sighed and put down the scroll he was reading and got up to answer the door. When he opened it, he looked into sparkling, gold eyes.

"Hey Neji!" Christina said as she smiled.

"Hey, you here for the sleepover too?" He asked.

"Yeperooni!" She said.

"Yeperooni?" He asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with my greeting?" She asked, gaining a playful look on her face.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just I've never heard anyone say yeperooni before." He said.

"While there's a first for everything right?" She said.

"True." He replied.

Just then, they heard Naruko yell, "Neji! You better not be tainting me and Hinata's little girl out there!"

They both just rolled their eyes and walked into the house. Neji pointed out the kitchen and whispered to her that they were in there.

"Aww... Naruko! Why do you always have to ruin my fun!" She said, smiling as she went into the kitchen.

"Ah Ha! So he was corrupting our little Christina!" Naruko yelled.

"Naw, we didn't do anything except talk. Jeez, you're way too overprotective. Besides, I'm older than both you and Hinata." Christina said.

"Only by a couple of months!" Naruko said.

"Whatever. Ooh Cookies!" Christina said as she picked up a cookie and bit off a piece. "Oh my gosh! These are SO good Hinata-chan!"

"Yes! They're cool!" Naruko said as she grabbed one and scarfed it down.

"Jeez, you need to control your eating habits Naruko-chan." Christina said as she shook her head. That's when Hinata handed her a plate with a few cookies on it. Christina raised her eyebrow.

"Can you give those to Neji?" Hinata said.

"Uh, sure, why not?" Christina said. She walked into the living room and gave Neji the plate. He lifted his eyebrows.

"What? Hinata made cookies and asked for me to give you some. Besides, why would you question cookies?" She said with a smile.

"You eat one first." He said.

She reached for one and then he said, "Wait, that one." And pointed to the one on the bottom. She rolled her eyes and took the one on the bottom and took a bite out of it.

"There, see? It's harmless. Do you really not trust us that much?" She said.

"Just checking." He said as a smile played on his lips.

In a last second decision, Christina leaned down and pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened but then snapped shut. He leaned into the kiss. And they stayed that way for about a minute before they both broke the kiss, gasping for air.

Christina blushed, realizing she hadn't exactly asked to kiss him. Although it isn't the kind of thing you just ask to do. "Uh.. sorry." She said. Neji looked up t her raising his eyebrows. She took it the wrong way and was afraid might be angry at her for doing it in the first place. "I'm sorry, I know it was sudden and you're probably angry about me doing it. And we haven't even gone on a date yet, but.. I don't know, I'm so stupid. I guess I just-"

She was going to continue but that was when Neji captured her lips in another kiss. "You think I'm angry that you kissed me?" He asked. She just nodded her head dumbly. "Jeez, as if I could be angry about something that I enjoyed." He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You...liked it?" She asked.

"Yeah, immensely. Why, did you not?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern. He had quickly figured out that she was a really good kisser. 'Oh god. What if I'm not?' he thought.

She laughed. "Of course I liked it! I've been dreaming about our first kiss. It was even better than I thought it would be." She said.

Neji smiled at that. "Well, that's g-"

"CHRISTINA! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?" Naruko yelled, interrupting Neji.

"Sorry, gotta go." She put the cookie that she realize she was still holding on his plate. She gave him a quick kiss and then went back to the kitchen. After she left he just picked up a cookie and continued on with his scroll.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Naruko asked as Christina came back into the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing in particular." She said, but she felt the familiar burning in her cheeks that indicated she was blushing.

"That blush says otherwise. What happened?" Hinata said. Resting her elbows on the table and resting her head on her folded hands.

"Uh... I.. I kissed Neji." She said.

"Ooooooo!" The two other girls chorused.

"So, how was it?" Naruko asked.

"Kinda, really amazing." She said, smiling.

The girls ate dinner and went to Hinata's room. They did each others' nails and did makeovers. They watched some chick flicks and then a horror movie. Let's just say Naruko had some nightmares about zombies and ghosts that night... They talked and eventually, drifted off into sleep.

They woke up the next morning and, too lazy to change, just walked out in their pajamas to get breakfast. Neji as well as some other people in the kitchen were a bit taken aback when they saw them. Christina had her hair tied into a bun at the back of her neck. She wore only light blue camisole and gray short shorts. It didn't help for the image since she was a bit more developed for her age... okay, so she already had Large C-cup breasts at the age of thirteen since she was a really early bloomer.

Naruko was wearing an orange loose t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the front. She didn't have bad breasts for her age either, she and Hinata both stood at about a medium B-cup. Naruko had her hair in twin pigtails as normal, but they were hanging a little low because she had slept in them. She had on tight fitting yoga pants that clung to her hips and showed off her hips. One of the branch family members around Neji's age could be seen with a trickle of blood running down his nose.

Hinata had on a lavender nightgown that was rather short, it only made it halfway to her knees. Her hair was normal, since it was so short. She had on some lavender slippers as well.

They walked into the room and all murmured a small 'morning'. Neji saw that they were clearly half asleep and had not taken the time to look in the mirror, or else they would have some more clothing on. He would never admit it, but he had to look away from Christina so he didn't get a matching bloody nose to the one boy at the table that was looking at Naruko. He just sighed and walked over to the girls.

He took Naruko and Christina and slung them over his shoulders. And he picked up Hinata bridal style. He then walked towards Hinata's room so they could put on some clothes.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Naruko yelled as she started flailing. "Put me down!" She yelled.

"Neji, why are you carrying us? Hey, answer me dammit!" Christina yelled.

"Neji! We were just getting breakfast! Put us down!" Hinata said. He just continued on to her room.

Hiashi was rather glad that Neji had taken the girls away to get some clothes. He had seen the boy at the table and had sighed. He had just walked into the room and nearly had a heart attack to see his daughter and two girls that were basically like daughters to him as well dressed in only a few pieces of cloth. He was just glad that Neji had taken them out, and he was also happy that he had kept his honor by not looking at the girl that was his date for tonight. He knew far too many men that would have taken extreme advantage of his position.

Neji put them down once he was inside Hinata's room and locked the door so nobody would enter in on them.

"What the hell was that about!" Naruko yelled.

Neji just replied. "Did any of you take a look at yourself in the mirror?"

"No, why?" Christina asked. Neji walked to a corner of the room and dragged a full length mirror they had used the night before over to them.

They all gasped when they saw themselves in the mirror. They were half naked for god's sake!

"Oh my god, I am eternally embarrassed!" Naruko said.

Hinata then fainted as she realized she had just had her cousin, father, and family members see her like this. Christina just blushed a deep red color.

"What, no witty remark Christina? You're famous for those!" Naruko said.

"Well Naruko, has your boyfriend seen you like this? And happens to be in the room looking at you right now?" She said. At that, Neji realized he was staring a bit and quickly looked away blushing.

"Oh... guess I didn't think of that." She said.

"Umm... yeah, I guess I'll leave now so you girls can.. uh.. change." Neji said as he scooted towards the door. He then exited and he had a deep scarlet blush on his face.

"Well, we should probably change then..." Naruko said.

"Wait, we gotta wake up Hinata." Christina said.

They woke up the girl and then they all changed into ninja gear. They tamed their hair while Christina's didn't take much. They walked outside an ate breakfast, but then Naruko said to Hinata that she needed to talk to her. The two girls walked over to Hinata's garden and they sat down on the ground.

"Uh, Hinata-chan... I'm leaving on a three year training trip next week." Naruko said.

"You are?" Hinata said, a sad look coming on to her face.

"Yeah, Jiraiya-sensei said he would take me so I would be able to reach my full potential as a ninja. I need to do this if I wanna become Hokage." She said.

Hinata gained a small smile. "Naruko, I'm glad that you are doing this. Remember, never be afraid to tell everything to Christina and me. We will always support you in whatever you choose, after all, you're our sister in everything but blood."

Naruko got teary-eyed and gained a sad smile. "Thanks Hinata. Know the same thing always stands for us as well."

Hinata nodded and then said. "Yep, and we can always force Christina to tell us everything!"

Naruko laughed and the two embraced. They pulled away after a minute. "Now, let's go get Christina ready for her date, shall we?" Naruko said.

Hinata giggles. "We shall!"

The two girls joined up with Christina and went to Hinata's room. Hinata always had a lot of clothes, so the she said Christina could borrow some of her clothes.

After a few hours of work, Christina was finally perfect. They decided to go with something that was right in the middle of casual and formal. They picked a mahogany red cable knit sweater dress that went perfectly with her complexion. She wore black 3 inch heels. She had on a gold necklace and matching earrings to compliment her eyes. Her hair was in a french braid that ran down over her shoulder and onto her chest. As for makeup, they gave her a rosy dusting on her cheeks as well as some light pink lip gloss and mascara. But the best thing she had on her face, was of course the best make-up for any girl. A smile. She carried a small black clutch that had the stuff they used for her make-up in it in case she needed any touch-ups during the night.

Of course, it was a bit weird with the whole thing where Neji's supposed to pick her up since they were both in the same house. Naruko told Christina she would drop her bag off at her house while she was on the way home. Then, the new couple set off for their first date.

"Aahh! Young love! Isn't it beautiful!" Naruko said.

"You sound as if you know what it's like to be young and in love." Hinata said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever, see ya later Hina-chan!" Naruko said as she hugged her friend good bye. She walked home and dropped of Christina's stuff. Then she went home and dropped off her own stuff. She decided that she would go to the hospital.

She made small talk with them until about an hour had passed. Then she told them about her training trip that she would leave for in what was now, 4 days.

"Haku, can you leave the room for a minute?" Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off Naruko.

"Sure." Haku said and disappeared.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruko asked.

"Naruko, I need to tell you something. I love you. But not in a brother sister sort of way. In a man and a woman way." He said. At that, Naruko blushed and her eyes widened. She was about to ask if he was telling the truth when he grabbed her face and started kissing her.

They broke apart and Naruko said. "I love you too."

"I won't be able to go to the gate and wish you goodbye since they'll keep me cooped up in here, so I guess this is goodbye." He said. "But know, that when you get back, I'll be waiting."

Naruko left after that. She couldn't bare to finally get closer to him only to leave after that. So she had to leave.

The next few days went by in a blur and the moment came when she was standing at the gates. Hinata, Tsunade, Christina, Neji, Haku, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and The Hokage all came to see her off. As she gave hugs and kisses good bye, she had tears streaming down her face.

She said goodbye and turned to Jiraiya. She walked off with him into the rising sun in the distance. They all stood there and watched their friend fade farther and farther into the distance.

Until she was gone...

**And done! Only the epilogue is left after this! I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter, because this was definitely my favorite! Since none of you other bothering to vote :( I am just going to include Christina in my next story because I really liked developing her character! **

**PEACE!**

** ~narutoobsessedgurl**


	21. Epilogue

_5 years later_

It took longer than expected for Jiraiya to train Naruko since she wanted to come up with her own techniques so they stayed for 5 years. But it was finally the day they would return to the leaf village.

Naruko and her sensei walked up to the village gates and saw her friends there from afar. Then, Naruko saw Sasuke. It was him. Sasuke. The man she loved. She ran towards him and he ran towards her. He picked her up and twirled her around as he kissed her on the lips.

She was finally home.

She was put down after several minutes of twirling and kissing. She looked over to everyone else, only to be tackled by her mom.

"I missed you Kaa-san!" She said as she hugged her mom and nestled her head in her mom's shoulder.

"I missed you too Naruko-chan!" She said, Naruko could hear the tears in her voice. Her mom let her go and she saw Hinata was next in line and Kiba was at her side.

"So, did you two finally get together?" She asked with a smile on her face.

They smiled and Hinata hugged her friend tightly. "I missed you Naruko-chan." She said.

"I missed you as well Hina-chan." Naruko said squeezing her friend. She gave Kiba a hug after that. They walked over to where Sasuke and Tsunade were waiting so that she could have her reunion with everyone else.

"Naruko, I have someone I want you to meet." Christina said with a smile on her face. "Come on honey, don't be scared, this is just mommy's friend." She said as a little face stared up at her and then it looked over to Naruko who had her mouth hanging open.

"You have a kid?!" She asked.

"Yep, this is my daughter, her name is Mihata. Mihata Maini-Hyuga." She said.

"You told me that you and Neji got married, but not that you had a kid!" She said.

"Well, you kept moving around so I couldn't send any letters! So this is technically your fault!" Christina countered.

"Fine, fine." Naruko said as she sank to her knees next to the little girl. "Hello, my name's Naruko. I'm very good friends with your mom and dad. But ya see, I have been training for the past few years so I haven't exactly been around." She said and smiled.

The little girl came out from behind her mom's legs and said, "Your friends with kaa-chan and tou-chan?" Naruko nodded her head and the girl gave her a hug. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mihata."

"Well it's nice to meet you too Mihata." Naruko said.

"Your her godmother you know." Christina said and saw Naruko's head shoot up to look at her.

"Seriously?" She asked. Christina nodded her head. Naruko looked back at her best friend's daughter. "Well kid, sorry I wasn't around for the first two years of your life, but I promise to be around from now on. You can call me nee-chan." She said, smiling.

The little girl smiled and then yelled "YAY! I have a nee-chan now!"

"Wow, she really is like both of you mixed together. Guarded and careful at first like Neji, but once you get her to trust you, loud and loving like Christina." Naruko said as she looked at the smiling couple.

"I'm sure you noticed her name is both of ours' combined." Neji said and Naruko nodded her head. "That's because we're a new clan now, Mihata has both of our bloodlines mixed together and she has a strange ability to have nothing affect her system. We had a scare with that when she was younger. Christina had been at the hospital and we had left Mihata at the nursery. They didn't keep a good enough eye on her and she ended up drinking a whole vile of poison. Of course, this gave Christina and I a heart attack and we nearly killed the woman who was supposed to be watching her for letting our baby drink poison, but when they did tests, she had no signs of ever ingesting the poison. Even though plenty of people saw her drink it. So we guess her systems somehow deals with poisonous materials without a problem. We of course, won't let them test it though." He finished.

"Wow, what a strange ability." Naruko said. "Hey, ya know, I still haven't gotten a hug from either of you!" With that, both of them smiled and gave her hugs, and Neji picked up Mihata and held her on his hip.

Naruko proceeded to get hugs from everyone else. Of course, no one was angry that Christina and Neji had gotten the most time, after all, Naruko had no idea that they had a daughter, and that wasn't something that was just easily dismissed.

They went to the Namikaze household after though and everyone caught up. They had a welcome back festival for the Namikaze in the village that night as the village rejoiced for the return of their Namikaze, since they had long gotten the grudge about her housing the Kyuubi.

Naruko watched as her friends left the festival one by one as they headed home for some much needed sleep. Some of the last people to go were Neji, Christina, and their daughter. Their daughter was enjoying the festival so much, since it was the first one she was actually able to walk around during. Around 10 o'clock though, she couldn't stay up any longer and Neji was carrying his sleeping daughter's form.

They walked over to Naruko and Sasuke.

"Well Naruko, we'll be heading home around now. And by the way, you and Hinata really need to catch up in the baby department. I'm already on number 2." Christina said.

"You're Pregnant!?" Naruko asked, excited for her friend. Christina nodded and hugged her friend good bye after she offered her and Neji congratulations. They left and Naruko turned to Sasuke.

"Ya know, Christina's right. I really do need to catch up in the baby department. So, whaddya say?" Naruko asked her fiance.

"Why not? We'll be married in a few weeks anyways. Besides, it'd be cute to see our kid become best friends with theirs'." Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke, ya know, what if they are a boy and a girl and they fall in love?" She asked.

"Well, as long as I'm not the one stuck with the rebellious girl sneaking out to see her boyfriend, I'm cool with it. I'll let Neji and Christina deal with that one." Sasuke said with a grin.

Naruko laughed and kissed her fiance on the lips. "Come on, let's go home." Naruko said as she curled her fingers around Sasuke's.

They walked back to the Namikaze household as the night descended upon the village...

**THE END!**

**~narutoobsessedgurl**

**Next Story Link!**

s/9157505/1/A-Sacrifice-For-Another


End file.
